Elle aimait Bob Dylan
by milou03
Summary: Darry était plus nerveux que jamais . Le nom de cette fille avait résonné à ses oreilles comme le tintement d'une clochette:Sue,le prénom d'une fée . Il voulait que leur premier rendez-vous soit le plus parfait possible. Rien ne se passera comme prévu,pourtant ce sera la soirée la plus mémorable de leur vie . French version of The Fairy who loved Bob Dylan .


**Salut tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire Suivre Le Chemin ceci est une petite histoire à propos du premier rendez-vous de Darry et de sa femme bien aimée,Sue . Une idée qui m'est venue grâce à la chanson Wallflower de Bob Dylan . Pour tous les autres et bien peut-être cela vous donnera envie de la découvrir . Bonne lecture à tous . Profitez !**

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

Darry ne tenait plus en place . Il faisait les cents pas dans le salon,regardant sa montre pour la dixième fois depuis cinq minutes .

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait,bon sang !" il maugréa en regardant vivement par la fenêtre . " Je lui avais dit de ramener le camion pour sept heures...! Et s'il était tombé en panne...ou...Je ferais mieux d'appeler la DX..." . Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa nerveusement le numéro . Quelques minutes plus tard,il raccrocha . Personne ne répondait à la DX . " Et si jamais il avait eut un accident...," il dit en se tournant vers le canapé ou Pony était installé,ses livres et autres cahiers et crayons étalés sur la table basse tandis qu'il était penché sur un devoir de son cours de littérature de sa fin de première année à l'Université d'Oklahoma .

"Oh la ! Relaxe,Darry...! Pony dit en levant le nez de ses livres . La DX n'est pas fermé depuis longtemps...! Soda va bien...! Et puis...,si le camion est en panne,il l'aura réparé...". Pony observa un moment son frère aîné et lui donna un regard rieur en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule . " Je te jure,Darry,tu as l'air aussi nerveux qu'un gamin de quatorze ans qui va à son premier rendez-vous...! " Darry balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main,pourtant Dieu savait combien Pony avait raison. Il était nerveux,il était terriblement nerveux . Autant qu'il l'était lors de son premier rendez-vous avec la belle Dinah Willer,son premier flirt quand il avait treize ans . Il avait passé des jours à se demander comment il devait s'habiller,s'il devait avoir l'air formelle ou décontracté,s'il devait réserver dans un bon restaurant ou dans un endroit cool où l'on pouvait danser... . Mais il avait une parfaite excuse . Il savait que c'était ELLE .

Un jour qu'il se remettait d'une rupture douloureuse lorsqu'il était en dernière année de lycée,son père lui avait dit : "Personne ne peut savoir quand il rencontrera la bonne personne,fils . Il se peut que tu passe d'abord par beaucoup d'autres ruptures douloureuses,tu sais . Mais quand tu la rencontreras,tu sauras que c'est elle . Elle,celle avec qui tu veux passer le reste de ton existence,celle avec qui tu te sens capable de tout partager,les bonnes choses,comme les épreuves,celle qui te manqueras quand tu seras une heure loin d'elle . Ce sera comme une évidence ! L'évidence que c'est ELLE..." .

Darry n'avait plus pensé à ces sages paroles de son père pendant des années . Il avait eut à prendre de nombreuses responsabilités,élever ses frères,être présent et se montrer fort pour eux,pour leurs amis,lorsqu'ils avaient perdu dans la même nuit Johnny et Dallas . Il avait fait des erreurs qu'il avait tout fait pour réparer,il avait mûrit . Puis Pony avait été diplomé et avait quitté la maison pour l'Université d'Oklahoma,Soda menait sa vie d'adulte comme il l'entendait,tout comme Two Bits . Darry avait beaucoup soutenu Steve après son retour du Vietnam,puis,sa blessure à la jambe guérit,il s'était remit au travail et était heureux auprès de Evie et de leur adorable petite Debbie . Soda vivait toujours à la maison,mais il passait le plus clair de son temps libre et ses nuits avec sa petite amie actuelle,celle avec qui,depuis Sandy et après beaucoup d'autres,il sortait depuis six mois,un temps record . Aussi,à présent,Darry se sentait seul lorsqu'il rentrait le soir pour se retrouver face à son écran de télévision . Jusqu'à il y a cinq jour... . Le jour où,au supermaché et après un échange de caddie plutôt cocasse,il avait rencontré Sue .

Darry soupira et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crane . "Je suis trop stressé,tu crois...?" il demanda comme si ce n'était pas flagrant . Pony posa son livre et se dirigea lentement vers son frère .

"C'est un euphémisme,il sourit en lui tapant sur l'épaule . Two Bits dirait que tu as besoin d'une goutte pour te détendre ...!"

"Je me sens bête...,Darry avoua . C'est...Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux,non...?"

"Non...",Pony répondit un sourire en coin.

"Oh...,c'est ridicule...! Darry lâcha en allant jusqu'à la fenêtre guetter l'arrivée du camion . Je me sens comme un gamin de quinze ans ...!"

"Ouais...! Je te l'ai déjà dit..."

"Alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison... . C'est vrai,c'est juste un rancard...,c'est..." Il s'interrompit et regarda son petit frère d'un air embarrassé . "Tu dois me trouver stupide,non...?" Pony soupira et le rejoignit près de la fenêtre,se plantant face à lui . "Mais non,il le rassura gentiment . C'est génial de te voir comme ça...Je veux dire...Tu t'es tellement sacrifié pour nous..."

"Je ne me suis pas sacrifié...!" Darry le coupa .

"Si...tu l'as fais...,Pony poursuivi . Durant toute ces années,tu n'as pas,ou presque pas,pris de temps pour toi... . Tu as ta chance là...! Et apparemment...elle en vaut le coup,hein...? Alors,crois-moi,tu n'es pas stupide... . " Darry ne put cacher son étonnement d'entendre Pony lui parler si franchement . C'était inhabituel pour lui d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son petit frère . Mais Pony avait presque dix-neuf ans,il n'était plus un enfant . Et cela faisait plaisir à Darry de voir le jeune homme droit et censé qu'il était devenu . "Merci...",il dit en lui tapotant doucement la nuque . Un vrombissement se fit entendre depuis la rue .

"Ah...!" Pony fit en reconnaissant le moteur du vieux pick-up qui se gara devant la porte grillagée de la cour ." Le carrosse est arrivé,on dirait ...!" Darry secoua la tête et s'assura qu'il avait bien emporté son porte feuille avant de sortir sur le porche .

"Juste à l'heure...! " Soda s'exclama en escaladant les marches .

"Oui...enfin...Encore cinq minutes de plus et on le perdait...!" Pony lança,se moquant gentiment de son frère aîné . Soda tendit les clefs du pick-up à son frère,ne pouvant empêcher un immense sourire de s'afficher sur son visage .

"Je t'avais dit sept heures,Soda...!" Darry bougonna en les lui prenant . "Tu es en retard !"

"Oh,c'est bon,Dar...!" Soda répliqua en attrapant le poignet de Darry pour vérifier l'heure . "Il est...sept heures...et deux minutes ...! Et pour ma défense,il ajouta en libérant la place pour que Darry puisse passer,laisse-moi te dire que nous avons eut un boulot monstre à la DX...On manque de bras depuis que Steve s'est mis à son compte...je comprend toujours pas ce qui lui a pris..."

"Hey,il a une famille à nourrir...!" Pony objecta .

"Ouais...Enfin bref...! Et le bon vieux pick-up à caler deux fois sur le chemin du retour...! J'ai dût vérifier ce qui clochait ..." Darry allait pousser la porte grillagée,mais se retourna brusquement . "Quoi...? il demanda . Tu veux dire que je risque de tomber en panne...? Tu te moques de moi...?" Soda secoua la tête d'un air grave mais ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire .

"Darry,Pony intervînt . Si tu veux, je te prête la Ford Mustang ..." Darry regarda tour à tour ses frères puis la Ford Mustang noir,offerte par lui et Soda à Pony pour ses dix-huit ans . Elle semblait briller sous la lumière du soleil qui commençait à baisser . Il soupira puis se retourna vers le vieux pick-up de son père . Il y était tellement habitué qu'il ne se sentirait pas vraiment lui-même s'il devait conduire autre chose . Et puis,aller à ce premier rendez-vous qui lui importait tant au volant de la voiture de son petit frère...,cela l'aurait beaucoup trop embarrassé . Il voulait que Sue le voit tel qu'il était . Tans pis si le pick-up devait caler en route .

"Non...,il dit alors . Merci,Pony...Mais,je vais prendre le pick-up !"

"Tu es sûre...ça ne me dérange pas,tu sais..."

"Ouais...,Darry sourit . Je suis sûre... Soyez sage,vous deux...!" il lança en s'installant derrière le volant .

"Nous...! Soda s'exclama . C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça,Superman...!"

"Non,Pony ajouta . Tu le connais,c'est un gentleman ..."

"Ah ouais...! Comme il l'était quand il est sortit avec Suzy,Millie,Mary et les autres...!" Soda répliqua en riant .

"Il était encore au lycée à l'époque...,Pony se permit d'ajouter. Il a mûrit maintenant,il a pris de la bouteille,..."

"De l'âge...,"Soda poursuivit avant d'éclater de rire imiter par Pony .

"Faîtes gaffe,tous les deux...! Darry les prévînt en prenant un ton faussement menaçant . Tout pressé et "vieux" que je suis,je peux encore sortir de ce camion et venir vous botter le cul...!"

"Oh,non,ne fais pas ça...! Soda rit en levant les mains . Je retires ce que j'ai dit ! Tu es toujours le plus fort ...! Ne prends pas le risque d'être en retard . Et puis,Pony et moi,nous avons des tas de trucs à faire...!"

"Comme quoi...? " Pony demanda innocemment . Soda sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules .

"Comme aller ramasser Two Bits et nous faire une virée entre mecs à bord de cette merveille de Beauty Ford Mustang ! " il répondit joyeusement . Pony aquiesca . Il n'était pas rentrer à la maison depuis Noël et ne demandait qu'à passer du temps avec son frère et leurs amis,comme au bon vieux temps .

" Bon,à plus tard...! " Darry dit en démarrant le pick-up qui partit en vrombissant .

"Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire,à demain...!" Soda l'asticota une dernière fois .

"Et sois sage...!" Pony lança à son tour ... .

Le soleil avait déjà beaucoup baissé,lorsque Darry arrêta le pick-up devant le petit immeuble résidentiel du centre ville où il devait retrouver Sue . La soirée s'annonçait tiède et douce en ce samedi du début du mois de mai . Il pénétra dans le hall du petit immeuble où deux petites filles à la peau bronzée jouaient à la corde à sauter,l'une tenant une extrémité tandis que l'autre sautait en chantonnant,l'autre extrémité de la corde étant attaché à la rampe de l'escalier . L'immeuble logeait des familles plutôt modestes,le plus souvent des familles d'ouvriers ou d'émigrés venus trouver du travail dans la ville industrielle qu'était Tulsa ou dans les nombreuses exploitations agricoles alentours . En grimpant les étages,Darry cru entendre tout ce qui se passait dans le petit immeuble,les pleurs d'un bébé,une dispute de couple,de la musique,une télé qui marchait trop fort . Enfin,il arriva au troisième étage,à l'appartement de Sue . Il prit une longue inspiration avant de frapper à la porte . Après quelques secondes,la porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune femme brune plutôt ronde,en robe de chambre,la tête ornée de bigoudis . "Oui...?" elle demanda en prenant le temps de le toisé du regard .

"Euh...,Darry fit . C'est bien ici qu'habite Sue Dobbins ...? " La jeune femme sourit .

"Oui...,elle répondit en ouvrant plus largement la porte . Entrez ! Sue est entrain de se préparer...Je suis Gladys,sa colocataire...!"

"Enchanté,Darry dit en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait . Darrel Curtis...". La jeune femme hocha la tête et soupira:

"Hum... ! Et bien,il y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance...! Je vais la chercher...!" Elle quitta la pièce à pas lent,puis Darry l'entendit se précipiter dans le petit couloir en couinant . Il haussa les sourcils,se disant que Gladys était certainement le genre de fille avec qui Two Bits aurait pût s'entendre . Alors qu'il attendait ,Darry se prit à observer la décoration du petit appartement . Les rideaux fushia,le plaid rose fleurit sur le canapé,les bibelots en tout genre sur les étagères...,tout cela ressemblait si peu à ce qu'il avait put percevoir en Sue,qu'il n'avait pas besoin de deviner que Gladys occupait les lieux en premier . La conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes,dont il ne percevait que quelques brides,semblait s'éterniser . Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se concentra sur la petite télévision qui diffusait un épisode de Bonanza . Cinq minutes de plus passèrent et Darry s'impatientait en suivant les aventures des héros de la série,quand Sue entra enfin dans la pièce . Il sembla alors à Darry que tout disparu autour de lui . Tout sauf elle . Dans une légère robe de coton à smokes bleue turquoise,au col légèrement échancré et à la jupe à volant lui tombant jusqu'à mi-mollet,ses pieds chaussés d'agréables sandales à talons assorties à sa robe,elle se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce,ses longs cheveux ondulés blonds cendrés délicatement coiffés de deux petites tresses se rejoignant à l'arrière de sa tête dégageant son fin visage de poupée,tandis qu'elle levait vers lui ses yeux bleu-verts doucement maquillés . Darry cru avoir le souffle coupé . Déjà lors de leur première rencontre au supermarché,puis lorsqu'ils avaient discuté en prenant leur temps pour regagné leur voiture respective,il avait pensé qu'elle était la plus merveilleuse créature sur laquelle il avait jamais posé les yeux . Elle était si différentes des autres filles qu'il avait connu . D'une si petite et menue jeune femme se dégageait une gaieté et une joie de vivre incomparable . Son sourire pouvait faire fondre n'importe qui . Elle était si lumineuse .

"Whaou...! " Darry ne put s'empêcher de souffler . "Tu es...tu es...tu...,"il balbutia bêtement,cherchant les mots qui pourraient lui venir . Magnifique,merveilleuse,... . Non c'était bien plus que cela . Ce n'était pas seulement sa tenue,mais sa personne toute entière qu'il voulait qualifié sans y parvenir .

"Et bien...! Les mots vous manquent,on dirait,Mr Curtis...!"Sue se mit à rire en s'avançant vers lui et lui prenant le bras . "J'espère qu'ils vont vous revenir avant la fin de la soirée ...,"elle ajouta en lui donnant un doux sourire .

"Oh...Certainement...",Darry ne pût que répondre,sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux .

"Bonne soirée,les amoureux...! "Gladys lança alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce ." Soyez-sage ! Et pas d'imprudence...!" elle ajouta d'une voix moqueuse tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les escaliers .

"Je suis désolé pour Gladys,Sue dit confuse quand ils arrivèrent au hall . Elle a toujours tendance à exagérer..."

"Oh...Ce n'est pas grave,vraiment...,Darry la rassura .Tu sais,mes frères m'ont fait le même genre de remarques...!" Darry arriva en bas des marches pour s'apercevoir que les deux fillettes y jouaient toujours avec leur corde à sauter . "Attention à la... !" il fit à l'adresse de Sue,mais s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle venait de le devancer,le sourire au lèvres, pour exécuter agilement quelques sauts,sous le regard amusé des deux petites filles . " Vous devriez être rentrés,les filles," elle leur dit en s'écartant du jeu . " Tessa,Jenny...! Aller ! Votre maman va s'inquiéter ! Et...ranger cette corde...! Mr Curtis risquerait de s'y prendre les pieds et de tomber...",elle ajouta en souriant à Darry tandis que les deux fillettes s'exécutèrent . Il dévala les dernières marches et prit délicatement la main qu'elle lui tendait . " Je suis moins fragile que tu as l'air de le penser,Darrel Curtis...!" elle s'exclama alors qu'il se plantait face à elle .

"Je veux bien le croire," il répondit en retenant avec peine son envie de l'embrasser,tandis qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens . Elle sourit,brisant le silence qui semblait avoir durer des heures . " Bon,on y va...?" il demanda en se ressaisissant . Elle accepta d'un léger hochement de tête et pris à nouveau son bras . Darry la guida jusqu'au pick-up et lui ouvrit galamment la porte du passager .

"Je suis désolé,il dit en s'installant au volant . Ce vieil engin n'est pas très confortable ...Je...".

"Darrel Curtis,elle le coupa d'un ton faussement exaspéré . Arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'étais une princesse, parce que je porte cette robe,d'accord . Je suis toujours la même fille étourdit qui s'est trompé de caddie au supermarché ! Celle avec qui vous avez mis une heure à regagner ce vieux pick-up sur le parking,parce que vous ne pouviez plus vous arrêter de lui parler ... Alors si cela peut vous aider à vous sentir plus à l'aise,je peux remonter me changer et enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt quelconque...!" Elle s'arrêta,attendant sa réaction un sourire en coin .

"Non ! il fit rapidement . Ce n'est pas ce que je veux...je suis...Je suis juste..."

"Un peu nerveux...,"Sue supposa d'un air mutin .

"C'est vrai...,Darry admit piteusement . Je...Je voudrais tellement que cette soirée soit parfaite...". Sue posa sa main sur son bras qu'elle pressa doucement . " Elle l'est déjà...",elle affirma en souriant . Darry lui rendit son sourire . Luttant à nouveau pour ne pas se pencher vers elle et permettre enfin à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer,mais,bien qu'il savait qu'elle n'y serait pas opposé,il voulait choisir le moment idéal pour ça . "Alors,en route...!" il s'exclama en démarrant le vieux pick-up qui partit au quart de tour . "Et où allons-nous...?" Sue demanda en s'installant le plus confortablement possible sur la vieille banquette de cuir .

" J'ai réservé dans un nouveau restaurant en dehors de la ville...,Darry expliqua . Je pense que l'endroit te plaira...". Elle sourit tendrement et glissa plus près de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule . Le pick-up filait sur la route pour s'y retrouver seul une fois qu'ils eurent quitté Tulsa . Il faisait encore jour,bien que le soir tombait et que les couleurs flamboyante du soleil couchant envahissait déjà l'horizon .

"C'est magnifique...! " Sue soupira,son regard plongé dans ce somptueux tableau de la nature . Son menton reposant sur ses mains,appuyées contre le rebord de la portière à la vitre ouverte,quelques mèches de ses cheveux voletaient au contact du vent tandis qu'elle rêvait devant ce paysage,quand elle sursauta soudain .

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?" Darry demanda,surpris .

"Peux-tu monter le son de la radio...! elle s'écria,tout à coup excitée . S'il te plaît... !" Darry ne se fit pas prier et augmenta le son de la vieille auto-radio qui jusque là marchait en sourdine . L'harmonica de _Mr Tambourine_ de Bob Dylan se fit entendre . Il jeta un oeil vers Sue pour voir qu'elle le regardait les yeux brillants et chantonnait l'air de la chanson en balançant légèrement sa tête. "J'adore Bob Dylan...!" elle expliqua,en rougissant légèrement avec soudain l'impression de s'être conduit comme une petite fille . "Oh...,tu dois me trouver idiote,pas vrai...?"elle dit confuse en baissant les yeux . Les yeux fixés sur la route,Darry secoua la tête et avec un grand sourire augmenta un peu plus le son de la radio,entonnant le refrain : " _Hey,Mr Tambourine Man ! Please song for me...!_ " Sue rit aux éclats et éleva sa voix claire pour se joindre à lui jusqu'à la fin de la chanson . "On devrait chanté en duo...! Darry plaisanta en baissant le volume . Je suis sûr que ça marcherait du tonnerre !"

"Ah oui...? elle fit entrant dans son jeu . Comme June Carter et Johnny Cash...?"

"C'est ça...! Oh écoutes ça...!" il s'exclama soudain en faisant un signe de tête vers la radio qui jouait cette fois _Suspicious Mind_ de Elvis Presley . " Le plus grand chanteur de tous les temps...!" il s'exclama avant de prendre l'air embarrassé . " Tu me trouves stupide,je paris...,"il dit en imitant la mimique qu'elle avait quelques minutes plus tôt . Sue prit un air offensé et le frappa sur le bras . "Ce n'est pas drôle...!" elle s'écria faussement contrarié avant de lui sourire,puis appuya à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule et soupira d'aise . "Je me sens si bien,"elle dit en posant doucement sa main sur son bras,le sentant légèrement frissonné sous sa chemise de flanelle bleu foncé . "C'est... comme si nous partions ensemble vers le soleil couchant...! Je pourrais resté ainsi pendant des heures...!"

"Et bien...,Darry sourit . Ce serait dommage...! Parce que tu ignores là où je te conduit..." .

"Mais où m'emmènes-tu,Darrel Curtis...? Oh,donne-moi un indice...!"elle s'écria impatiemment .

"Non...! Darry répondit d'un ton faussement autoritaire . Tu vas devoir attendre la surprise...! Nous y seront dans une petite demie heure...". Un doux silence s'installa dans la cabine du vieux pick-up où seule l'auto-radio diffusant divers tube d'époque et autres succès du moment se faisaient entendre . Sue avait à nouveau perdu son regard rêveur dans les reflets brûlants du couchant,tandis que Darry se remémorait leur conversation sur le parcking du supermarché... .

"La caissière a dût nous prendre pour deux fous...!"Sue avait rit alors qu'il marchait côte à côte sur le parcking plus ou moins désert poussant leur caddie respectif .

"Il suffisait de voir les yeux qu'elle nous a lancée ! il s'était esclaffé . Mon dieu...! Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi embarrassant...Lorsque j'ai posé ce maquillage sur la caisse...!"

"Et moi donc...! J'avais l'air malin avec cette mousse à raser...!" Un grand éclat de rire avait suivit . "Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi se tromper...!" elle avait remarqué en comparant le contenu de leur chariots . "Chocolat en poudre,soda,bière,farine,viande haché,boite de soupe,oeufs,pâtes... Vous avez des enfants...?" Il l'avait regardé surpris,avant de répondre : "Oh...Non...Mais...euh...Et bien,c'est vrai que mes frères pourraient me faire penser à un régiment d'enfants parfois...!"

"Vos frères...? Alors vos frères ont le même immense appétit que ma colocataire,Gladys...!" Sue avait sourit en se dirigeant vers sa vieille Coccinelle aux portières peintes de fleurs multicolores,avant de revenir sur ses pas . " Je peux vous offrir un soda...euh...?"

"Darry,...Darrel...Darrel Curtis,il avait dit en souriant . Avec plaisir,mais c'est moi qui vous en offre un,...!"

"Sue...! Oh,mais...je ne voudrais pas affamer vos frères...".

"Ni moi,votre colocataire...!"

Sue avait rit de bon coeur . "Bien...,trouvons un compromis...!" elle avait proposé en détachant une bouteille de soda du pack de son caddie . "Je vous offre un des miens...". Il avait hocher la tête puis l'avait imiter . "Et moi,un des miens...!" Il lui avait tendu la bouteille qu'elle avait saisit,leurs doigts se rencontrant involontairement . Il avait alors remarqué combien ses mains étaient douces. "Asseyons-nous ... ."elle avait proposé en désignant d'un petit mouvement de tête un banc non loin de l'endroit où était garé sa voiture.

"Alors,vous vivez avec vos frères...?"elle avait demandé en prenant une petite gorgée de son soda .

"Oui...". Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé,alors . Mais tout à coup,bien qu'il n'en avait certainement pas l'habitude,il s'était mis à lui parler comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter: la mort si tragique et injuste de ses parents,sa certitude de devoir prendre soin de ses frères,même si cela signifiait abandonner ses rêves de football et d'université,ses premières erreurs en tant que chef de famille,et notamment celles qui,cinq ans plus tôt, avait conduit à une suite d'événements tragiques ,et les leçons qu'il en avait tiré . "Je crois,qu'aujourd'hui,mes parents seraient fiers de la relation que nous avons mes frères et moi,même si...il nous arrive souvent de nous battre pour pas grand chose...",il avait terminé avant de boire une longue gorgée de son soda . Un coude appuyé sur le dossier du banc,sa tempe gauche reposant sur son poing fermé,Sue n'avait pas cessé de le regardé,ses yeux bleus-verts finement maquillés suspendus à ses lèvres . Il avait tourné la tête et croisé son regard qu'elle s'était empressé de détourné en rougissant doucement:"Oh,désolé...Je ne voulais pas vous dévisagé...,"elle avait soufflé,embarrassé .

"Oh mais...,c'est moi qui l'est...Je n'ai pas arrêter de bavasser...Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes...",il avait avoué d'un ton gêné .

"Je pourrais vous écouté pendant des heures,vous savez..."Sue avait sourit tout en formant machinalement avec son index de petits cercles autour du goulot de sa bouteille de soda à peine entamé . "Votre vie semble tellement plus remplit que la mienne..."Elle avait dit admirative avant de s'interrompre soudain,se remémorant tous les malheurs et difficultés qu'il avait déjà dût traverser . "Oh,je ne voulais pas dire ça...,s'était-elle reprise . C'est juste que...Vous avez un but dans cette vie,des personnes dont vous vous souciez,...Tandis que moi,je suis caissière dans une pépinière,et je ne suis qu'une petite fille gâtée qui a adoptée le look hippie pour faire enragée sa mère autoritaire...Cela n'a rien de bien gratifiant..."

"Mais...ça vous va très bien",il avait déclaré en lui faisant à nouveau baisser les yeux .

"Merci...,elle avait soufflé . Mais,sérieusement...comprenez-vous ce que je veux dire... ?"

"Je crois que oui...Même si être responsable de ses deux gamins m'a souvent fait pensé que j'aurai des cheveux blancs avant l'âge...! "il avait soupiré . " Mais bon,ce sont des hommes maintenant...Sodapop vit toujours à la maison,enfin...quand il y est...Et Ponyboy est partit à l'université depuis près d'un an... . Alors,je peux dire que,même si au moins j'ai le calme,je me retrouve trop souvent seul devant ma télé le soir,comme un vieux croûton...Et ils me manquent... ."

"Cela prouve que vous les aimer..." . Sa voix était si douce en prononçant cette dernière phrase,que Darry s'en était sentit presque ému . Il avait baissé les yeux sur elle et croisé son regard pétillant quand elle avait ajouté . "Et puis,vous pouvez me croire,Darrel Curtis...Vous êtes le vieux croûton le mieux conservé que je connaisse...!" Puis elle était entré dans un éclat de rire pur,claire...et contagieux .

"En tout cas...,Darry avait alors dit en reprenant son souffle . Je suis certain d'une chose...".

"Laquelle...?"elle avait demandé en levant vers lui de lumineux yeux émeraudes qui l'avaient troublé si bien qu'il n'avait pût que sourire bêtement avant de répondre .

"Bien...,que pour la première fois de ma vie,je suis heureux de m'être trouvé dans une situation ridicule ...Parce que...et bien...euh..." il venait de réaliser comme le petite sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres roses illuminait son fin visage à l'expression à la fois douce et mutine,et il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait deviné la fin de sa phrase avant même qu'il ne la prononce . " Parce que c'est la plus belle maladresse qu'il m'ait été donné de faire...",il avait terminé un sourire en coin .

Sue avait baissé doucement les yeux et légèrement rougit avant de répondre d'une voix suave :

"Oui...Pour moi aussi..." En la quittant ce jour là,Darry avait comprit ce que son père lui avait dit lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin qui pleurait sur une rupture . Il remerciait le hasard,Dieu ou le destin de l'avoir conduit à se tromper de chariot pour placer sur son chemin cette petite fée bleue pétillante qui était comme un rayon de soleil qui venait de le toucher en plein coeur... .

"A quoi pensez-vous,Mr Curtis...?" Darry entendit,sortant soudain de ses pensées . Il jeta un oeil vers Sue qui avait oublié le couché du soleil pour l'observer attentivement .

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je pense à quelque chose...?" il demanda sans détourné les yeux de la route .

"Je ne sais pas...,elle fit avec désinvolture . Peut-être...le sourire que je vois sur ton visage ..." Darry se retînt de sourire davantage .

"Et alors...?" il dit simplement .

"Alors...,Sue répondit en se redressant complètement. Mr Curtis,un tel sourire ne peut que laisser supposer que l'on pense à quelques chose d'agréable...,non...?"

"D'accord...! Tu m'as pris la main dans le sac...! il avoua,vaincu . Je pensais à notre première rencontre...".

"Vraiment...?"

"Oui,vraiment...!" Sue lui donna un petit sourire satisfait,heureuse de constaté qu'elle occupait toutes ses pensées . Elle entoura délicatement son biceps de ses mains et voulu posé son menton sur son épaule quand le camion émit un grondement sourd . En regardant Darry,elle constata que son visage s'était crispé et qu'il se débattait avec la manette de vitesse . La cabine du pick-up trembla légèrement . Darry ne put que s'écarter de la route pour stopper sur le bas côté . "Et merde !" il laissa échapper par frustration .

"Que se passe-t-il...?"

Darry poussa un soupir ennuyé et sortit de la cabine . Sue le regarda se diriger vers l'avant du pick-up et ouvrir le capot d'où sortit une épaisse fumée noire derrière laquelle il disparut . En sortant à son tour,elle pût l'entendre tousser,puis jurer,et enfin pousser un cri de douleur . Elle se précipita vers lui .

"Tout va bien...? elle s'inquiéta,balayant la fumée de sa main . Tu es blessé...?"

"Merde...!Saloperie...!" Darry jura à nouveau avant de claquer furieusement le capot du pick-up dans un bruit de vieux métal assourdissant .

"Montre-moi...,"elle dit en tendant une main vers lui .Tenant douloureusement sa main droite,il s'éloigna de quelques pas en serrant les dents. "C'est rien...,il répondit d'un ton bourru . Sue secoua la tête face à son obstination .

"Montre-moi...!"elle insista en se dirigeant vers lui,et saisit son poignet en l'obligeant à ouvrir sa main,découvrant une légère brûlure qu'elle toucha du bout du doigt . Avec un léger mouvement de recul, Darry émit un petit sifflement entre ses dents . Sue sourit d'un air mutin . "As-tu un mouchoir ou quelque chose de ce genre...?"elle demanda en se retenant avec peine de rire . Darry porta sa main libre à la poche arrière de son jean et en tira un mouchoir blanc qu'il lui tendis . Elle pris une extrémité et en tamponna doucement la paume de sa main .

"Voilà...,tu survivras...,"elle dit avec un petit sourire ."Vous m'aviez cacher ça,Mr Curtis... ! Je ne vous savais pas douillet comme un petit enfant... ." elle tenta de plaisanter avant de réaliser qu'il ne se déridait pas .

"Darrel...,ce n'est pas si dramatique...".

"Pas si dramatique...! Darry répéta un peu durement . Mais si ça l'est ...! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pût être aussi stupide...! Soda m'avait prévenu que le camion calait ...!"

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...,Sue tenta de le rassurer . Il me paraissait ne pas avoir de problèmes...Ce n'est pas ta faute..."

"Pfff...J'aurais dût prendre la Ford Mustang...!" Darry ragea encore en se frappant le front,oubliant sa main douloureuse.

"La Ford Mustang...?" elle demanda intriguée .

"Oublies ça...". Il donna un coup de pied dans le gravier bordant la route et se dirigea à l'arrière du pick-up . Sue décida de lui laisser une seconde pour se ressaisir,puis le rejoignit d'un pas lent . Elle le trouva adossé contre le haillon fermé,les bras croisé et ses yeux bleus glacés piteusement baissés tandis qu'il enfonçait le bout de sa botte dans la terre sèche . Sue glissa prudemment près de lui et avec douceur posa sa main sur son bras contracté .

"Pardonne-moi,il dit d'un ton complètement radoucit en la regardant du coin de l'oeil . Je...Je ne voulais pas crier,ni m'énerver...et encore moins contre toi...Je...Je suis désolé...". Sue secoua doucement la tête et lui donna une petite pression sur le bras.

"Darrel Curtis...,elle soupira . Premièrement,si tu as crier contre quelqu'un c'est avant tout contre toi,pas contre moi... Et puis...,deuxièmement,tu avais de quoi,non? "

"Peut-être,mais...Je t'ai donné une bien mauvaise image de moi...",il reprit,embarrassé .

"Oui...,elle fit en hochant gravement la tête . C'est terrible de voir un homme se mettre en colère contre le moteur de son camion...Je crois...que je vais partir en courant...". A sa voix traînante et un brin sarcastique,Darry se tourna vers elle pour voir son sourire mutin et secoua la tête en étouffant un rire . " Tu connais un raccourcit pour retourner en ville...? elle continua sur sa lancée voyant que cela fonctionnait . En courant je pourrais peut-être...arrivé avant minuit...,ou demain matin de bonne heure..." . Elle pouffa et lui donna une petite poussée ludique dans les côtes .

"C'est bon...,Darry sourit enfin en décroisant les bras. Tu m'as eus...!"

Elle se tourna face à lui en soupirant et lui prit doucement les mains : "Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me donner une bonne image de toi,Darrel. Je veux te voir avec tes qualités comme avec tes défauts...Et..." Elle baissa légèrement la tête et cligna des paupières,tentant de chasser les larmes qui venaient de remplir ses yeux,ne pouvant s'expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait soudain si émue. Elle lutta en vain puis libéra ses mains pour les effacer avant qu'elles ne débordent de ses yeux . Darry fronça les sourcils,déconcerté . Délicatement,il glissa son index sous son menton et leva son fin visage vers lui. Son coeur se serra à la vue des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Il se sentit stupide de rester là à ne rien faire,et ouvrit la bouche,cherchant les mots pour l'apaiser,mais fut stopper par le doux sourire qu'il vit soudain réapparaître sur son visage .

"Et...,elle reprit dans un souffle,...la seule image de toi que je voudrais avoir...Je l'ai déjà eut,Darrel Curtis...,le jour où je t'ai rencontré...Et je n'en veux pas de plus doré ou de plus reluisante . Je veux te voir tel que tu es...Tu es quelqu'un de bien,Darrel...Alors cesse de penser que tu dois me prouver quoi que ce soit...parce que tu n'as pas besoin de le faire...Tu n'en as pas besoin..." Elle prit une longue respiration refoulant plus loin l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge et retrouva son sourire mutin. "Et je ne veux pas partir en courant,Darrel Curtis...! Oh ça non,certainement pas...!"elle s'exclama en secouant doucement la tête,les larmes qu'elle refoulaient se mêlant à son rire clair et pur .

Darry avait sentit son souffle se couper comme son coeur battait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il l'écoutait . Ses yeux, plongés dans son regard émeraude qui brillait levé vers lui,étaient incapables de se détacher d'elle . Il se sentait merveilleusement éblouis,plus encore que le jour de leur rencontre . Un déclic en lui venait de le rendre certain d'une chose,il ne voulait pour rien au monde voir sa lumineuse petite fée bleue,si spécialement merveilleuse, s'envoler et sentir s'éteindre le soleil qu'elle avait déposé dans son coeur . Il se sentait plein et confiant de cette évidence dont son père lui avait parlé il y avait des années .

A son tour, l'émotion lui piqua les yeux . Il donna à Sue un doux sourire et caressa tendrement son visage,ses doigts,électrisés au contact de sa peau,flânant le long de ses traits si fins qu'il traça soigneusement. "Si tu partais en courant...,il répondit doucement en essuyant une larme qui glissait sur sa joue,...tu peux être sûre que je courrais après toi pour te rattraper...". Sue sourit à ces mots. Submergé par la sensation envoûtante et passionnée qu'il ressentait en tenant délicatement son beau visage entre ses mains,il pencha lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes et,fermant les yeux, les embrassa doucement. Son esprit soudain transporté dans un tourbillon d'étoiles ,il se demanda s'il devait laisser son désir emporter ce doux baiser vers quelque chose de plus intense,ou s'arrêter avant qu'il ne le devienne,voulant absolument respecter la volonté de Sue . Mais quand elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et caressa tendrement ses épaules et sa nuque,il comprit qu'elle le désirait tout autant .Glissant une main derrière sa tête,passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux,de son bras il entoura fougueusement sa taille et la tînt plus serré tandis qu'ils échangeaient un long et savoureux baiser . L'espace d'un instant,ils furent emporté loin, dans le même élan à la fois délicieux,tendre et passionnel . Unis,seuls au monde .

Un oiseau nocturne cria dans les couleurs du crépuscule tombant,effrayant quelques perdreaux nichés dans les champs de cultures alentours qui s'envolèrent,les hautes herbes sèches craquant contre les battements de leurs ailes . Dans un même sourire ravi,ils durent consentir à se séparer,reprenant lentement leur souffle . Darry saisit le visage de Sue entre ses mains et embrassa tendrement l'arête de son nez et son front avant de la serrer contre lui. Blottit dans ses bras,sa tête reposant contre son robuste torse,elle soupira et dit dans un petit sourire : " Votre coeur bat si fort,Mr Curtis...". Son menton posé sur le dessus de sa tête,Darry émit un léger rire,réalisant que son coeur n'avait cessé de battre la chamade . "C'est vous qui le faîtes battre si fort,Miss Dobbins ...", il répondit en prenant une longue et paisible respiration . Elle sourit et serra plus fort ses bras autour de lui . Ils auraient pût rester ainsi pendant des heures,jusqu'au matin peut-être,à profiter de la douce quiétude qui les enveloppait .

"Darrel...?"la voix claire de Sue s'éleva alors,brisant le silence .

"Hum hum...," Darry répondit .

"Je peux te demander quelque chose...?"

"Oui...Quoi...?"

"Bien...,maintenant que nous sommes visiblement en panne au milieu de nulle part...,elle commença d'un ton dégagé . Peut-être que tu pourrais me dire...c'était quoi...cette surprise..." Darry souffla un rire dans ses cheveux et l'écarta un peu de lui pour voir l'expression malicieuse de son visage qui lui donna,une fois de plus, l'impression de tomber à la renverse .

" Tu n'abandonnes jamais,toi...! il s'exclama en caressant doucement les petites fossettes creusées sur ses joues par son sourire . Et bien...De toute façon,notre table a dût être donné à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant...Alors...,je suppose que je peux te le dire..." Sue ouvrit vers lui de grands yeux impatients,attendant sa réponse .

"Bien...,en fait,je me suis longtemps posé la question...,il dit faisant durer le suspense . Puis...,je me suis souvenu que,le jour de notre rencontre,tu m'avais parlé de ton goût pour la campagne,la musique folk et country...Alors j'avais réservé dans un petit restaurant ouvert depuis peu . L'ambiance de la salle à manger est dans le style ranch,avec des tons tamisés et chaleureux, et il y a une piste de dance,et,bien sûr,on y passe ce genre de musique que tu aimes...Je te l'ai dit...,j'ai tout de suite pensé que l'endroit te plairait...Parce que c'est...joyeux,doux et lumineux...comme toi..." Un doux sourire s'était affiché sur les lèvres de Sue et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller . Elle se demandait comment le simple temps d'une rencontre avait pût leur donner à tous deux le sentiment de se connaître depuis toujours,comme si le destin avait sût qu'ils se rencontreraient ce jour là,parce qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre .

"Quoi...?" Darry demanda doucement comme elle le regardait avec insistance en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts . " Tu es un homme adorable,Darrel Curtis...",elle répondit avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de se blottir à nouveau contre lui . " C'est une de mes qualités,il paraît...,Darry se gaussa en riant . Mais pour le coup c'est raté...A moins que...tu acceptes que je t'y invite une autre fois... ."

"Mais j'y comptes bien,Mr Curtis...!" elle assura en levant la tête vers lui . "Et même...beaucoup d'autres fois...!" Darry sourit en plaçant son index sous son menton pour l'embrasser quand une voiture passa sur la route,les éclairant de ses phares . "Hey...! Darry s'écria en courant le long de la route,tentant de l'arrêter en levant les bras . Hey ...! Attendez...!" mais la voiture poursuivit son chemin . " Genial...!" il maugréa en laissant mollement tomber ses bras .

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant...? "Sue demanda en le rejoignant sur le bord de la route . Darry regarda autour de lui en quête d'un quelconque panneau d'indication . "On doit être à la moitié du chemin entre le restaurant et Tulsa...,il réfléchit hésitant . Il y a une petite ville juste avant le restaurant,mais...je doute qu'on y trouve une dépanneuse... . Les garages les plus proches doivent être à Tulsa...mais...pour trouver un téléphone dans le coin..." Le cri de l'oiseau nocturne se fit à nouveau entendre résonnant sur les champs de la campagne déserte . "On est au milieu de nulle part...!"

"Hum...,Sue fit en hochant la tête avec une moue songeuse . Je n'en suis pas si sûre...!" Sans crier gare elle commença à faire quelques pas dans la direction opposée à leur destination initiale .

"Hey...!Où est-ce que tu vas...? " Darry s'écria en la rattrapant. Elle se tourna vers lui et répondit en continuant à avancer à reculons: "Je nous sort de là,Darrel Curtis...!" La tombée de la nuit n'empêchait pas Darry de voir son expression espiègle et pleine d'assurance,qui lui donnait à chaque fois un peu plus l'impression de tomber à la renverse, tandis qu'elle s'aventurait imprudemment sur la route . "Hey...! il fit en lui prenant la main d'un air protecteur . Attends-moi...! Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes..."

"Je croyais que tu devais me courir après si je m'éloignait...!"elle répliqua en souriant et continuant à progresser . "Fais-moi un peu confiance,Darrel...! Je te dis que je sais comment nous sortir de là...!"

"Sue...,"il l'interrompit en l'attirant vers le bas côté .

"Quoi...?" elle fit innocemment . Darry secoua la tête et sourit balayant quelques fines mèches de ses cheveux flottant sur son visage.

"Tu marches en plein milieu de la route...",il l'avertit en posant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules . Sue lui donna un regard surpris . "Hein...?" elle fit avant de regarder autour d'elle . "Oh...,en effet..."elle dit avec un petit rire confus en rougissant légèrement,embarrassée qu'il puisse la trouvé étourdit et imprudente .

"Tu sais...,Darry fit en scrutant l'horizon s'assombrissant un peu plus chaque minute,nous ne devrions pas nous éloigné du pick-up...Si une voiture vient à passer...".

"Darrel...! Nous pourrions attendre des heures avant que quelqu'un ne passe...! Allons,viens avec moi...!" elle s'exclama en l'entraînant avec elle .

"Mais...où veux-tu aller...? Il n'y a rien à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde...! "

"Justement...! Sue répondit d'un ton dégagé . N'est-ce pas ce qui s'appelle "partir à l'aventure"...? " Lui tenant toujours la main elle leva vers lui ses yeux émeraudes brillants d'enthousiasme et de légèreté et vit son regard soucieux tandis qu'il freinait clairement le pas . Grisé par l'entrain communicatif qui émanait si merveilleusement d'elle,Darry ne pouvait pourtant empêcher son éternel côté sérieux et pondéré de l'emporter .

"Euh...Sue...,il commença alors . Je ne crois pas...Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...Je veux dire...Ce n'est pas prudent...Nous sommes invisibles sur cette route,n'importe qu'elle voiture qui passerait à toute vitesse pourrait...".

"Darrel...,"elle l'interrompit d'une voix douce et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté,le fixant d'un air amusé,alors que le sourire espiègle envahissant doucement son visage le laissa muet . " Ne sois pas si soucieux," elle dit confiante .

"Je ne suis pas soucieux...! Darry se défendit,un peu confus . C'est juste que..."

"Regarde dans cette direction...!"elle le coupa à nouveau en désignant un point invisible loin devant elle . "A environ cinq ou six cents mètres,nous avons croisé un embranchement sur la route . Il a l'air de se perdre entre les champs...mais j'ai pût voir une boîte aux lettres au bord du chemin...Si nous le suivons,nous trouverons sûrement une ferme ou une maison...enfin...quelqu'un qui pourrait nous permettre d'appeler une dépanneuse...!" Elle se tût et attendit la réaction de Darry resté muet à écouter sa voix mélodieuse expliquer son raisonnement plein de bon sens. Il secoua la tête et sourit en se pinçant l'arrête du nez,ennuyé de ne pas avoir sût mettre,pour une fois,sa sagesse de côté . Ses frères avaient peut-être raison,il devenait sans doute vieux et ennuyeux .

"Excuse-moi ," dit-il embarrassé .

"De quoi...? Sue demanda innocemment . De m'avoir crut farfelue et insensée...?" Darry soupira en passant tendrement son index le long de sa joue et ajouta :"...Et d'avoir été un idiot sûr de lui..." Avec un petit sourire conquis,Sue prit appuie sur ses larges épaules et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue . "Allez,viens...,"idiot sûr de lui"...!"... .

Ils avaient bien parcouru près d'un kilomètre quand enfin ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement repérer par Sue . Dans la pénombre la boîte aux lettres blanche,planté au bord du chemin, avait des reflets argenté . "Enfin...! Darry s'exclama. On dirait que tout était exact,Miss Dobbins,excepté l'évaluation de la distance...!" Darry marchait en tête à présent et sentait que Sue,qu'il tenait par la main,commençait à traîner le pas . " Nous sommes presque arrivés...!"il déclara voyant les lumières signalant la présence d'une maison habitée à moins d'une centaine de mètres d'eux .

"C'est pas trop tôt...! Sue répondit d'une voix lasse . La prochaine fois que nous tomberons en panne...je crois qu'il vaudra mieux suivre ton plan et attendre près de la voiture...!"Darry éclata de rire . "Où est donc passé ta bonne humeur...?"

"Dans ces maudites chaussures à talons...," Sue murmura entre ses dents .

"Ah ah ah...! Je ne te croyais pas être ce genre de fille...!"

"Quel genre de fille...?"

"Le genre qui se plaint dés qu'il faut marcher plus de cinq cents mètres...!"

"Tu peux rire...! Tu ne sais pas la douleur que c'est que de porter ces choses...!" elle rétorqua en continuant à clopiner derrière lui .

Darry sourit en silence. "Tu veux qu'on s'arrête pour faire une pause...?"

"Non...,continuons...Je ne veux pas passer pour une cruche chichiteuse auprès de vous,Monsieur le gros dur...!"

Darry s'esclaffa et fit volte-face en entourant un bras autour de sa taille . "Oh,tu me peux me croire...,il souffla en caressant doucement son visage . Je ne pourrais jamais penser ça de toi..." Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement .

"Hum...Je me sens un peu mieux..." Sue susurra dans un sourire malicieux . Darry pencha la tête et embrassa lentement son cou soyeux . "Et maintenant...?" il murmura en souriant avant de recommencer . Sue passa les bras autour de son cou et émit un petit rire.

"Beaucoup mieux...! Euh...Darrel,...Darrel...!"elle insista et sourit faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse alors qu'il ne cessait ses baisers langoureux .

"Quoi...?" il fit d'une voix étouffée en respirant l'odeur doucement parfumée de sa nuque.

"Nous devrions peut-être nous remettre en route..."

"Peut-être,oui...",il fit en embrassant tendrement sa joue et ses lèvres,puis il soupira longuement comme pour commencer à se ressaisir . "Oui...Nous devrions...". Sue hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire amusé.

"Et bien "Mr le grand sage",on se laisse emporter,on dirait ...!"

Darry s'éclaircit la gorge ."Hum...Oui...! il fit en se frottant la nuque . Allons-y,tu veux...Avant que ça me reprenne...!" Sue éclata de rire et le suivit à nouveau .

Lorsqu'ils passèrent ce qui semblait être les doubles portes d'un portail de bois blanc,l'endroit semblait inoccupé malgré les fenêtres éclairées de la maison . Darry avança doucement dans la coure silencieuse où seul résonnait le chant des grillons,en serrant la main de Sue et passa devant un bâtiment de bois qui devait sûrement être une grange puis à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un poulailler grillagé .

"Peut-être qu'il n'y a personne...? il supposa à mi-voix . Je ne vois aucune voiture..."

"Mais s'est éclairé...! Sue répondit sur le même ton . Il y a forcément quelqu'un..."

"C'est trop calme...Ils ont dût sortir ou...".

"C'est comme ça,une ferme la nuit...! elle s'exclama amusée . "Viens...,allons frapper à la porte...!" Elle lui lâcha la main et sautilla avec légèreté sur les quelques marches menant à la véranda qui occupait la façade principale de la maison. Darry secoua la tête,un sourire au coin des lèvres,toujours étonné par se fougue imperturbable . "Et si nous tombions sur un vieux fermier grincheux armé d'un fusil !" il dit en escaladant les marches .

"Tu serais là pour me protéger,non...?" Sue sourit avant de frapper trois petits coups à la porte sans obtenir de réponse . Elle toqua à nouveau et regarda Darry qui la contemplait avec une mimique moqueuse . " Je te l'avais bien dit...,il fit en remuant la tête . Viens...,partons...".

"Attends une minute...!" elle insista doucement .

"Il n'y a personne...! Et en attendant nous sommes peut-être entrain de rater notre chance qu'une voiture croise le pick-up...! Ils sont peut-être partis,ou alors..." . Le bouton de porte tourna soudain et un visage aux grands yeux étonnés apparut dans l'entrebâillement . Puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année ." Oh...Bonsoir...,"Sue dit machinalement avec un grand sourire .

"B'soir...!" fit le garçon en les dévisageant,visiblement surpris de les trouver là . " Vous voulez quoi...?"

"Euh...,Darry prit la parole . Nous sommes tomber en panne sur la route...Et euh..."Il échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Sue. "...Nous nous demandions si tes parents nous permettraient de téléphoner..."

"Ils sont sortis...!"le jeune garçon le coupa vivement . "Et ils veulent pas qu'on laisse des étrangers entrer..."

"Bien...,Sue fit en regardant Darry du coin de l'oeil. Peut-être que nous pouvons les attendre...Il faut que nous appelions un garage pour obtenir une dépanneuse..." Le jeune garçon fit une moue songeuse,paraissant réfléchir, puis il hocha lentement la tête . "Okay...,il dit d'une voix qui se voulait pleine d'assurance . Maman et Papa devraient bientôt rentrer...Alors vous pourrez..."

"Ah...!" Tous les trois sursautèrent à la petite voix alarmée qui avait retentit dans l'obscurité .

"Qu'est-ce que c'est...?" Sue s'inquiéta en s'agrippant au bras de Darry alors que le jeune garçon passait devant eux en trombe pour s'élancer dans les escaliers puis traverser la cour en direction des arbres dressés derrière la grange . "Lou...?" il criait paniqué. "Lou...? Où tu es...?" Dans son affolement il n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune couple s'était dépêché de le suivre . "Lou...?"

"Ah...!"la voix s'éleva à nouveau,semblant provenir du ciel . Le jeune garçon regarda brusquement le tronc du haut chêne à côté de lui puis recula pour prendre un aperçut des branches feuillues,imités par Darry et Sue .

"Oh...mon Dieu...,Darrel...,"Sue souffla en serrant le bras de Darry . A plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux les faibles lueurs de la lune naissante leur permettaient d'apercevoir une fillette agrippé à une branche,ses pieds se balançant dans le vide . "Accroche-toi,Lou...! Je viens te chercher...!" le jeune garçon cria à sa soeur en tentant de rendre sa voix tremblante la plus rassurante possible . "Ah...!" la petite fille hurla en entendant la branche craquer légèrement. "Je vais tomber...! Maman...!" .

Darry sentait les doigts de Sue se crispé sur son biceps,tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure ."Sue...,il dit d'une voix ferme . Parle-lui... ."

"Quoi...?"elle demanda d'une voix tremblante,ne saisissant pas bien où il voulait en venir .

"Il faut une échelle...! il lança au garçon tétanisé à côté de lui . Hey...!" il repris durement le faisant sursauter et lever vers lui un regard pétrifié . "L'échelle...?!" Darry insista vivement .

"L'échelle...? Euh...Elle est...euh...," le jeune garçon bégaya,incapable de rassembler ses pensées . La branche craqua plus rudement provoquant un autre hurlement de la petite fille . "N'ai pas peur...! Darry lui cria alors en se dirigeant prudemment vers l'arbre . Agrippe-toi...Je viens te chercher...!" Il commença à escalader le tronc jusqu'à la première branche à plus de deux mètres du sol . "Comment tu as fais pour monter là-haut...?" il demanda d'une voix trop basse pour que la fillette puisse l'entendre ."Merde...,ça fait au moins dix ans que j'ai pas fait ça..." il maugréa, se faisant mentalement la réflexion qu'il lui semblait bien plus difficile d'escalader un arbre dans l'obscurité que de travailler sur des toits.

Sue le regarda agir,mêlant ses gestes précis pour trouver de bonnes prises sur le tronc rugueux à sa voix calme et rassurante,et compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé . " N'ai pas peur,chérie...!"elle dit en s'avançant lentement . Tout ira bien...Tu t'appelles Lou,c'est ça...?"

"Hum...Oui...,"la petite fille renifla,semblant se calmer un peu .

"C'est un très joli nom...," Sue sourit en retenant sa respiration,suivant du regard la progression de Darry . "C'est...C'est le diminutif de quoi...?"elle demanda espérant distraire l'attention de la petite fille et éviter qu'elle ne panique davantage jusqu'à ce que Darry l'atteigne enfin.

"Louisa...Mais,j'aime mieux Lou..." la petite fille répondit alors que Darry arrivait à sa proximité .

"Oh...Bien...Oui...Euh...Tu...Tu as raison... ." Sue suivait chaque mouvement de Darry qui venait d'atteindre la branche en dessous de celle à laquelle était suspendu la fillette . " Bon,écoute-moi...,il dit très calmement . Je vais tendre la main vers toi... Quand je te le dirai,tu lâcheras la branche de ta main gauche et je te rattraperai, d'accord...?" La petite fille tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. "Non...! Je vais tomber...!" elle sanglota .

"Mais non,chérie...! Darry promis avec un sourire tendu . Je te promet que tu ne tomberas pas...! Aller,fait ce que je te dis...!" Lentement,il leva le bras,tendant sa main vers la fillette . "Vas-y...! Lâche la branche...!" Il pouvait voir la respiration oppressée de la petite fille quand elle jeta un regard craintif vers lui,puis elle fit lentement glisser sa petite main le long de la branche et doucement déplia des doigts " Ah...!" elle cria en se sentant balancer dans le vide,mais Darry attrapa agilement sa main et fit tourner son petit corps tremblant de sorte qu'elle puisse s'agripper à son cou avant d'éclater en sanglots. " Voilà...! il souffla en posant sa main sur son dos .Voilà...!C'est fini...!Chut... Nous allons redescendre maintenant,hein...?" Il sourit en sentant qu'elle hochait la tête contre son épaule . "Bon...Tu vas enrouler tes jambes autour de moi et t'agripper fort autour de mon cou...D'accord...?"

"J'ai peur...,"la petite fille fit entre deux sanglots .

"Je te promet que je ne te lâcherai pas...,Darry assura doucement . Fermes les yeux,d'accord...Et dans une minute nous serons en bas..." La petite fille ferma les yeux en plissant très fort ses paupières et cramponna de toute sa force ses bras menus autour du cou de Darry alors qu'il commençait sa descente . Il ne lui fallut,en effet, pas plus d'une minute,lui-même se trouvant beaucoup plus agile à cet exercice qu'il ne l'aurait pensé,à croire que toutes ses années à monter et descendre des toits lui avaient finalement donné un certain sens de l'équilibre . Lorsqu'il posa pied à terre,son regard croisa celui embué de larmes de Sue tandis qu'elle venait vers lui,son beau visage légèrement pâlit arborant un doux et admiratif sourire . "Voilà...! Nous y sommes...,il dit doucement en relâchant sa respiration. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre..." . Sa voix lui avait semblé si étrangement calme et confiante,que l'espace d'une seconde,il se demanda s'il destinait ses paroles de réconfort à la petite fille dans ses bras ou à Sue,qui lui sembla si bouleverser en face de lui .

"C'est fini...,"il murmura en lui donnant un doux sourire,et passa un doigt sur sa joue gauche avant de lui confier la fillette . Sue la positionna sur sa hanche et écarta les mèches sombres de sa frange collées sur son front,la clarté de la lune lui permettant de découvrir les grands yeux vert et l'adorable bouille de la petite fille .

" Tu va bien,chérie...?" elle demanda gentiment,détectant l'interrogation dans le regard de l'enfant qui réalisait soudain qu'elle ne connaissait pas ces gens .

"Hum...Oui...,elle répondit timidement . Aïe...,mon genoux..." Sue examina le genoux ensanglanté de la petite fille. "Nous allons désinfecter tout ça en attendant que ta maman rentre,d'accord...?"elle proposa en lui caressant les cheveux,puis elle fit à Darry un signe de tête entendu en direction du jeune garçon,resté coi au pied de l'arbre .

" Hey,gamin,tu viens...!" il fit d'un ton dégagé avant de réalisé que l'enfant tremblait comme une feuille et posa prudemment sa main sur son épaule ."C'est bon,tout va bien maintenant...".

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard déconcerté et bégaya : "Je...Ce n'est pas ma faute...Je...Je lui avait dit d'attendre demain...que Papa irait chercher son stupide cerf-volant...Je...Je suis désolé mais...Je...Je...Elle n'a pas écouté...". Darry pouvait voir les larmes afflué au bord des yeux du garçon,et lui frotta légèrement l'arrière de la tête . "Hey...,ne t'en fait pas,va...Crois-moi...Je sais ce que c'est que d'être un grand frère qu'on écoute pas..." Il lui donna un sourire encourageant et ébouriffa ses cheveux,puis,d'un petit signe de tête, lui désigna la maison où Sue avait déjà emporté la petite fille... .

"Aïe...,ça pique...!" la voix de la petite fille s'écria quelques minutes plus tard,alors que Sue tamponnait doucement son genoux écorché . Elle s'était installé avec la fillette sur les marches de la véranda et,à la lumière du porche, s'appliquait à désinfecté la légère entaille à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'eau oxygéné . Voyant la claire hésitation du jeune garçon à les faire entrer,malgré ce qui venait de se passer,Sue avait trouver de quoi faire un compromis en déclarant qu'un grand bol d'air ferait du bien à tout le monde . La pleine lune éclairait la coure de la ferme,si bien qu'on pouvait pratiquement y voir comme en plein jour. Appuyé contre le poteau de l'escalier,les bras croisés,Darry la regardait agir,tendrement impressionné de voir combien son contact avec les enfants était facile .

"Tu me fais mal...!" se plaignit encore la petite fille .

"Arrêtes,Lou...! le garçon grogna d'un ton autoritaire . C'est de ta faute si tu as mal...".

"Mais...,Tommy...,je voulais juste mon cerf-volant...,"la petite fille répondit d'une voix penaude alors que ses yeux se remplissait de larmes. "Aïe...,"elle pleurnicha encore .

"Attends...,Sue dit avec douceur .Connais-tu le truc du souffle magique...? "La petite fille secoua doucement la tête . "Regarde...,Sue sourit avant de souffler doucement sur la blessure . Cela va mieux...?"

"Oui...! Merci...!" la fillette s'exclama avec un petit sourire mignon .

" De rien,chérie...". Le grondement d'un moteur se fit entendre et la cour fut bientôt éclairé par la lumière de deux phares alors qu'une vieille Buick se garait à quelques mètres de la maison .

"Voilà Maman et Papa...!" le jeune Tommy s'écria en se lançant au devant de ses parents suivit de très près par sa petite soeur qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa douleur au genou . Darry secoua doucement la tête en regardant les deux enfants accueillirent le couple qui sortit de la voiture, leur contant leur mésaventure de la soirée dans un brouhaha confus . Un petit bruissement à côté de lui fit tourner la tête . Dans un doux silence,Sue enveloppa son biceps de ses mains . Elle non plus ne quittait pas des yeux la petite scène familiale se déroulant devant eux,et Darry pouvait voir les traits de son beau visage soulagés et détendus . Il lui sourit avec tendresse et passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme elle reposait sa tête contre son torse et posa sa main sur ses côtes,en signe discret de réconfort .

"C'est Darrel et Sue...! "le jeune Tommy annonça à ses parents en s'avançant vers le couple .

"Tom Harper ...!" l'homme dit en serrant la main de Darry qui se présenta puis Sue . "Ma femme,Sally ..." Le fermier et son fils se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau . D'une quarantaine d'année,il semblait être un brave homme à l'allure joviale et travailleuse qui n'avait clairement pas beaucoup l'habitude de porter le genre de vêtements endimanchés qu'il avait sur le dos .

"Oh mon Dieu...!la jeune femme brune s'exclama émue en prenant la main de Sue tandis qu'elle portait sa fillette dans ses bras . Comment peut-on vous remercier ...?" .

"Vous n'avez pas à le faire...,Sue lui sourit . Nous sommes heureux d'avoir été là au bon moment ..."

"Ah ça vous pouvez le dire...! le fermier s'exclama en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils . Lou est plus casse-cou qu'un garçon...! Tu as remercier ces jeunes gens au moins,Lou...?" La petite fille tourna timidement la tête vers le jeune couple et murmura un faible:"Merci...".

"Ne nous remercie pas,chérie,Sue répondit gentiment . Seulement,il faut nous promettre de ne jamais recommencer, hum...?" La petite fille hocha énergiquement la tête,provoquant un éclat de rire de son père qui lui frotta la joue .

"Je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon...! sa mère sourit . Oh mon Dieu...Et dire que nous ne devions pas sortir ce soir...!"

"Et ouais...! Notre quinzième anniversaire de mariage et tous les restaurants digne de ce nom étaient complets! le fermier se mit à raconté d'un ton enjoué . Puis j'ai appelé ce nouveau restaurant,un peu à l'écart...vous voyez? Dans le style ranch... . Ils m'ont dit qu'une réservation n'avait pas été honoré et qu'une table s'était libéré à la dernière minute...!" Darry et Sue se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur sous l'oeil interrogateur du couple de fermiers ."C'était surement la notre...! Darry expliqua alors . Nous sommes tombés en panne et ...".

"Oh...Le pick-up sur la route...c'est à vous...?" Mrs Harper comprit soudain . Darry acquiesça .

"Oui...Et...Nous espérions pouvoir appelé pour une dépanneuse..."

"Ah cette heure-ci,mon garçon...? Mr Harper s'étonna . J'ai bien peur que vous ne trouviez personne ! Et...faire venir quelqu'un depuis Tulsa vous coûtera au moins un bras ...!" Darry et Sue échangèrent un regard ennuyé .

"Oh mais...,je peux m'en occuper...!" Mr Harper poursuivit en souriant .

"C'est vrai ! le jeune Tommy renchérit . Papa est très fort en mécanique...!" Darry eut une moue hésitante .

"Je ne peux pas vous demander...,"il commença quand le fermier l'interrompit.

"Pas de ça,mon gars...! C'est la moindre des choses...!" Et il partit démarrer son propre pick-up sans attendre de réponse .

"C'est notre façon de vous remercier votre fiancée et vous...,"sa femme sourit en tapotant le dos de sa fillette presque endormie dans ses bras,avant de se rendre compte du regard à la fois amusé et surprit que le jeune couple embarrassé échangeait .

"Oh...j'ai parlé trop vite...!"elle se reprit,confuse .

"Bien...,"Sue dit en se sentant rougir . Elle jeta un oeil à Darry qui se grattait inconfortablement l'arrière du crâne et reprit d'une petite voix gênée: "C'est que...ce soir n'était que notre premier rendez-vous..." .

"Oh...,Mrs Harper fit sans cacher sa surprise . Excusez-moi...Mais...vous allez si bien ensemble...On jurait que vous êtes sur le point de vous marier...Vous semblez si heureux et si amoureux...Je vous assure...! Vous avez l'air de vous connaître depuis toujours...!"... .

Un coude appuyé contre la vitre baissées de la portière du pick-up,Darry gardait sa main sur le volant,attendant le signal de Mr Harper pour mettre le contact . Le fermier en était à sa troisième tentative pour faire démarrer le camion . Il n'était pas homme à s'avouer vaincu,surtout quand le service qu'il rendait à ces jeunes inconnus était pour lui une façon de les remercier de l'aide qu'ils avaient apporté à ses enfants . Il s'affairait depuis près d'une heure déjà,mais Darry ne s'en rendait pas compte . Une brume cotonneuse avait envahit son esprit depuis qu'il était monter dans la cabine de la camionnette de Mr Harper,les mots de Mrs Harper résonnant dans sa tête . Dieu,qu'elle avait vu juste ! La gentille fermière avait sourit en les voyant,Sue et lui,baisser les yeux d'un même élan tandis qu'un sourire identique s'affichait sur leur visage à tous deux . Et pour cause. Peut-être avait-elle comprit qu'elle avait sût décrire exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre . Même s'ils ne se l'étaient visiblement pas encore avouer . C'était cette certitude qui avait soudain donné à Darry cette impression de flotter,ce sentiment doux et grisant . Il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait,mais les mots de Mrs Harper n'avait qu'écarter le voile sur ce qu'il savait déjà . Il tourna la tête et surpris le regard de Sue qui était appuyé contre la portière du camion des Harper . Ses yeux brillaient de mille étoiles . Il eut la sensation qu'elle venait de lire dans ses pensées pour lui dire :"Moi aussi...",et son coeur se mit à battre si fort .

"C'est bon...! Essayes comme ça...!...Hey...!" la voix un peu bourrue d'impatience du fermier le ramena à son pick-up en panne . Darry lui donna un signe de tête et,une nouvelle fois,tenta de mettre le contact . Le moteur toussota une fois,puis deux...et enfin se mit à ronronner,réenclenchant les phares et la radio . " Yahoo !" le fermier siffla avant d'être pris d'un gros rire . "Je savais que ce truc n'aurait pas le dernier mot...! Alors fiston...,que penses-tu de ton vieux père...? "il demanda en s'essuyant les mains,se tournant vers son pick-up où le jeune garçon,qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner,était supposer l'attendre . "Tommy...?" il répéta en se dirigeant vers le camion . Sue jeta un oeil dans la cabine et sourit en portant un doigt à sa bouche . "Chut...!" elle fit en faisant un petit signe de tête vers l'intérieur . Mr Harper se pencha et réprima un sourire en découvrant son fils recroquevillé sur la banquette , paisiblement endormi . "Ha...!il s'exclama à mi-voix . On dirait qu'il n'est pas trop vieux pour le passage du marchand de sable,hein...!"

"Il a eut une soirée éprouvante,"Sue répondit doucement,attendrit par l'affectueux regard paternel du rugueux fermier sur son fils .

"Ouais,ça c'est sûr...! Il sera mieux dans son lit...! Je vais essayé de le ramener sans le réveiller...! Bon...!"il fit en serrant la main de Darry . " Vous devriez pouvoir rentrer...Mais,tu devrais monter ce moteur à un bon garagiste,si tu veux mon avis..." .

"Pas de problème,Darry répondit . J'en connais un excellent...! Merci,Mr Harper..." Le fermier balança sa main en arrière . "Pas de quoi,fiston...! C'est moi qui vous remercie...! Aller...Je vous laisse...Miss...," il fit en saluant Sue d'un petit coup de chapeau avant de se glisser derrière le volant,et démarra en lançant à mi-voix,prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son fils : " Bonne fin de soirée,les amoureux ...!" Et il fit faire demi-tour à son camion qui ne tarda pas à disparaître,le vrombissement sourd du moteur devenant peu à peu imperceptible dans la nuit claire étoilée .

Darry poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers Sue,immobile à quelques pas de lui . "Plutôt chaotique pour un premier rendez-vous,hein...!"il sourit d'un air désolé . Il attrapa sa main et l'attira contre lui . Instantanément elle l'enlaça tendrement . "Mmm...,elle souffla,son visage enfoui dans le chaleur de sa chemise . C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin... ." Ils restèrent une minute silencieux profitant simplement du réconfort d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre,puis Sue leva doucement la tête et constata le visage songeur de Darry . "Hey,il n'y a pas eut que des catastrophes durant cette soirée,tu sais...",elle déclara,un sourire en coin .

"Ah oui...? Parce que quand je fais le compte,je ne vois pas ce qui a bien marché...!"

"Et bien...,ça,par exemple..." Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa fougueusement,nouant ses bras autour de son cou,et se trouva soudain suspendu à sa stature de géant tandis qu'il la soulevait par la taille partageant avec plaisir ce long baiser amoureux . "Oh oui...!...ça a été l'un des meilleurs moments de cette soirée...," il s'extasia en reprenant son souffle avant de l'embrasser sur la tête .

" Et si je compte,le nombre de fois où nous l'avons fait,Darrel Curtis...,ça ne fait pas qu'un seul moment...!"

"C'est vrai..."

"Puis...,grâce à nous les Harper ont pût fêter comme il se doit leur anniversaire de mariage...!"elle ajouta d'un ton dégagé . Darry fut pris d'un éclat de rire . "Tu es étonnante,tu sais ça...?" il dit en passant sa main le long de son doux visage rieur . "Alors,je suppose qu'on forme une bonne équipe tous les deux...! "elle sourit en se rehaussant pour l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement . Darry appuya son front contre le sien et respira son odeur floral en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens . Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre l'envie de sourire rien qu'en posant sur lui son radieux regard émeraude,et faire de lui quelqu'un de meilleur . Dieu,comment pourrait-il s'en passer maintenant qu'il y avait pris goût ?

Il n'en avait pas envie,mais l'heure tardive le poussa à murmurer : "Prête à rentrer...?" Sue hocha doucement la tête,elle non plus ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se séparent . Durant cette soirée,elle avait sentit grandir en elle le sentiment à la fois excitant et effrayant qu'un lien la liait désormais à cet homme,et devoir le quitter,même si c'était pour le revoir, lui donnait la sensation que ce lien lui ferait douloureusement ressentir son absence dés qu'elle se trouverait loin de lui . Mais la raison la poussa à répondre doucement . "Oui,je suis prête...". Darry acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'avant du pick-up pour rabattre le capot . Il entendit alors,couvrant le bruit de vieux métal,quelques notes de musique pianoté s'élevant de la radio,puis la voix graveleuse de Ray Charles entonner une chanson qu'il connaissait bien: _Hallelujah I love her so ._ Il s'étonna que le volume de la radio ait augmenté soudainement et regarda derrière lui pour voir Sue sauter de la place du conducteur . Elle le regardait,les yeux brillants,balançant sa tête et son corps au son du swing entraînant .

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?" Darry se retînt de rire en la voyant agir .

"Vous ne deviez pas m'emmener danser,Mr Curtis...?" elle minauda en faisant quelques pas vers lui . Darry haussa les sourcils . " Tu es sérieuse...? Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour danser ce genre de danse..."

"Oh...! Parce que vous êtes un expert...? elle s'exclama en attrapant sa main pour le tirer vers elle .

"J'ai eut pas mal de succès dans les bals à une certaine époque...," Darry se vanta fièrement en se laissant peu à peu emporter par le rythme de la chanson .

" Dans ce cas...,fais-moi en profiter...!" Darry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire,secouant la tête à son entêtement, et se mit à se déhancher en l'attirant avec lui alors que Ray Charles entonnait le deuxième couplet . Tous deux riaient tout en s'adonnant gaiement à la danse entraînante,à nouveau seul au monde au bord de cette route déserte . La robe bleue de Sue virevoltait alors qu'elle tournoyait dans ses bras, si éblouissante et merveilleuse qu'il sembla à Darry que sa petite fée bleue était sur le point de s'envoler . Il se sentait comblé et reconnaissant qu'elle ait insisté pour qu'il la fasse danser dans cet endroit quelque peu insolite . Cette soirée touchait peut-être à sa fin,mais Sue n'aurait pût trouver de meilleur moyen de magnifiquement l'achever en beauté... .

Le pick-up filait tranquillement sur la route,tandis que les lumières de Tulsa commençaient à apparaître . Sa main gauche sur le volant,Darry gardait les yeux sur la route,son bras droit enveloppé autour des épaules de Sue,blottit contre lui . Le calme régnait dans la cabine du vieux camion,la radio jouait en sourdine,et Darry sourit doucement en entendant la respiration paisible de Sue,silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes . Il lutta contre l'envie de détourner les yeux de la route pour la regarder,assoupit là dans le creux de son épaule,comme un bel ange . Bien sûr,il se doutait qu'elle refuserait,trop fière et gênée, d'admettre s'être endormi ainsi . Ce n'était pas ce qu'on était censé faire durant un premier rendez-vous ! Lentement,il serpenta ses doigts le long de son cou et sur ses cheveux qu'il frotta doucement . " Hey,Belle au Bois Dormant...,il murmura en souriant . Tu es toujours avec moi...?" Sue sursauta légèrement et gémit avant de répondre d'une voix traînante : " Pourquoi..."Belle au Bois Dormant"...?"

"Oh...Bien...Parce que... tu avais l'air partie pour dormir pendant des siècles..."

"Non...,elle se reprit en se redressant vivement . Je...Je ne dormais pas...juste...Je profitais de ce moment..." Darry rit doucement,se réaction était telle qu'il l'avait prédit .

"Ok,si tu le dis... !"

"Je ne dormais pas,Darrel Curtis...! elle insista . Et puis...je me sentirais plus comme Cendrillon,ce soir... ."

"Pourquoi...?"

"Parce qu'elle doit quitter le bal avant minuit,...alors qu'elle ne veut pas que cette soirée se termine..." Darry lança un bref regard vers elle,et vit son visage rêveur . Il aurait voulu lui dire que leur soirée n'était pas obligé de se terminer ainsi,qu'ils n'étaient pas obliger de se quitter devant le pas de la porte,et Dieu sait qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer ou sembler vouloir obtenir d'elle ce qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prête à lui donner tout de suite . Il sentait bien que malgré ses airs de fille rebelle,Sue était très respectueuse des convenances,et il respectait cela . " Cette soirée ne sera terminé que quand nous nous serons quitté...",il répondit calmement .

"Pour nous revoir demain...,Sue renchérit en souriant et entoura son bras avec ses mains pour y frotter amoureusement son visage . Tu veux...?...Je veux dire...Tu seras libre...?"

"Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de l'être...! "il assura avec entrain . Sue soupira d'aise et reposa sa tête contre son épaule . "Sue...?" Darry dit soudain .

"Oui...?"

"Je...Je voulais te dire que...euh...Je t'ai trouvé génial avec les enfants tout à l'heure ..."

"Moi...? elle s'étonna réellement surprise . C'est toi le héros...!"

"Arrête,je n'aurais rien pût faire sans toi...! Et je parlais aussi de après l'histoire de l'arbre...quand tu t'occupais de la gamine...Tu as sût être si...je ne sais pas...si...si parfaite...Comme si...tu avais un truc spécial pour ça...un don...," Darry se perdait dans ses mots et la fit rire joyeusement .

"Je n'ai pas de mérite tu sais,j'ai toujours adoré les enfants...! Et...Tu sais,cette petite fille,Lou..." Darry hocha brièvement la tête . "Et bien...j'étais ce genre de petite fille...Mes parents avaient une ferme et je passais ma vie à grimper aux arbres et à courir partout ..."

"Ha ! J'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer...!" Darry s'esclaffa recevant une petite tape ludique de Sue qui reprit:

"Quand ils l'ont perdu,nous sommes partis en ville...puis mon père nous a laissé...Ma mère est devenue plus autoritaire...et elle ne voulait surtout pas que je reste cette petite fille de la campagne,ce garçon manqué...Elle me disait que je la décevais...,que je ne ferais jamais rien de bien...,ça fait mal quand on a douze ou treize ans ...C'est pour ça que...nous nous sommes éloignées..." Darry sentit sa voix se fissurer légèrement et lui pressa doucement la main . Il réalisait que Sue ne s'était pas vraiment confié à lui à propos de son enfance et combien cette période semblait encore douloureuse pour elle . " Ta mère avait tort,il dit en portant sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser . Vous êtes une fille merveilleuse,Miss Dobbins..."

"Merci...,"elle sourit en battant des paupières,sans doute pour chasser les quelques larmes que ses souvenirs avaient fait resurgir,et soupira longuement . "J'ai toujours imaginé que j'aurais des enfants...mais je voudrais être pour eux une bien meilleure maman que la mienne l'a été ..."

" Je suis sûre que tu feras une maman géniale..." Darry assura d'un air convaincu,faisant réapparaître son sourire enchanteur . Elle se pencha vers lui et frotta tendrement sa pommette contre son épaule . Entendant que la radio diffusait _Don't Think Twice,It's Alright_ de Bob Dylan,il augmenta un peu le son ,sachant que cela ne pouvait que permettre à Sue de se détendre . "Hey...! il fit soudain . Si tu étais si doué pour grimpé aux arbres...Tu aurais pût te coltiner l'escalade...!"

"J'y serais bien aller...mais...je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre la face,Mr l'expert...!" elle répliqua malicieusement .

"Ah ouais... Alors attends un peu la prochaine fois que nous devrons secourir des gamins en danger...Je m'en souviendrai...!" Sue émit un petit rire et se glissa sous son bras pour se blottir contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait sur tendrement sur la tempe,et ils restèrent ainsi silencieux à profiter de leurs dernières minutes ensemble quand le pick-up se mit à hoqueter à nouveau,ne laissant à Darry que le temps de le garer à l'angle d'une rue avant de s'arrêter complètement dans un nuage de fumée sombre .

Darry descendit vivement pour aller jeter un oeil aux dégâts,et revînt en balayant l'épaisse fumée de son passage . " Viens...! il toussa en tendant une main vers Sue . On ira pas plus loin avec ça,ce soir..." Sue attrapa sa main et se hissa hors de la cabine . " Et maintenant ...? "elle demanda innocemment . Darry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son pick-up mal en point et soupira avant de baisser les yeux sur elle . " Hey...,elle fit doucement en effleurant son visage . Ton vieux pick-up va s'en remettre..." Darry soupira un sourire et hocha lentement la tête,se reprochant silencieusement d'avoir semblé si accablé pour une voiture en panne . " Tu as raison..." il fit en lui prenant la main .

"Tu y tiens beaucoup,n'est-ce pas...?" Il porta sa main contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa .

"Il me vient de mon père,tu sais..."

"Je comprends..."

"Hum...Oh...Ce n'est sûrement pas trop grave...Soda se fera un plaisir de bosser dessus demain...En attendant... Prête pour une autre ballade...?"

Leurs pas résonnaient dans la rue silencieuse,tandis qu'ils marchaient calmement jusqu'à la maison Curtis,le camion n'étant tombé en panne qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de là . Tenant Sue par la main,Darry la sentait frissonner légèrement . " Nous sommes encore loin...? " elle demanda en tentant de contenir le tremblement dans sa voix .

"Non,pas très...,Darry répondit avant de poser les yeux sur elle . Tu as froid...?" il demanda en remarquant qu'elle se frottait doucement l'épaule de sa main libre .

"Un peu...,elle avoua embarrassée . La nuit s'est rafraîchit,non...?"

"Ouais...C'est bête,mais je n'ai même pas une veste pour te couvrir..." il se reprocha penaud .

"Cela ne fait rien...puisque nous sommes presque arrivé..." Sue le rassura avec un doux sourire .

"J'espère que mes frères sont rentrés...Je pourrai te raccompagner..."

"...avec la Ford Mustang...,c'est ça...?" elle acheva d'un ton malicieux . Darry soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne,se remémorant sa réaction quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet de la Ford Mustang .

"...Euh...Oui...,il fit enfin . Soda et moi l'avons offerte à Pony pour son dix-huitième anniversaire ... On peut dire qu'on s'est saigné à blanc...! Mais ça valait le coup..." Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de l'émotion peinte sur le visage de son petit frère ce jour là .

"Darrel Curtis...! elle souffla avec un sourire lumineux . T'ais-je déjà dit que tu es un homme adorable...?"

"Hum...Oui...Mais tu peux recommencer..." Sue pouffa en secouant la tête . "N'exagères pas trop quand même,hein...!" Puis elle remarqua "C'est très calme ici... . D'après ce que tu m'avais raconté,je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel silence... ."

"Ouais...,mais tu peux me croire,il fut un temps ou tu n'aurais pas aimé te balader dans les rues...! " L'espace d'une seconde,il sembla à Darry avoir un flashback d'une certaine nuit de septembre,il y avait presque cinq ans,quand une bande de Greasers avait traversé le quartier,en route pour le plus grand combat qu'ils avaient menés contre leurs ennemis,les Socs . Cela lui semblait si lointain et si proche . Tant de chose s'était passé cette nuit là et depuis cette époque .

"Peut-être...,Sue admis. En tout cas,c'est toujours plus calme que dans le centre ville . Tous ces bruits de circulations...Gladys dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux...C'est une citadine dans l'âme...! Moi,je ne m'y suis toujours pas habitu...Aïe..." . Absorbée dans le conversation,Sue n'avait pas pris garde où elle mettait les pieds et n'avait pût éviter au talon de sa chaussure gauche de se coincer dans une petite fissure de la route . Elle lâcha la main de Darry et se laissa choir sur la chaussée déserte alors qu'il s'accroupissait instantanément près d'elle . "Ouille...,elle gémit malgré elle . Oh...qu'elle idiote..." .

"Laisse-moi voir...",Darry dit en saisissant délicatement sa cheville,et défit la lanières de fin cuir bleu pailleté pour lui donner une petite pression . "Là...ça te fais mal...?" A la lueur des réverbères il pouvait la voir se crisper bien qu'elle répondit assurément . "Non...non... Mais...On ne peut pas en dire autant des escarpins de Gladys..." Elle attrapa la pauvre chaussure dont le talon avait visiblement cassé . " Oh non...Elle va me tuer...C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'elle me les prette..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...Pour le moment...c'est ta cheville qui me préoccupe..." Darry dit très sérieusement en lui ôtant le deuxième escarpins . " Voilà...Peux-tu te lever...? " Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il l'aidait doucement à se redresser . " Essayes de t'appuyer dessus...Doucement..." Sue posa lentement son pied nu sur le sol et lui donna un sourire vainqueur . "Tu vois,elle fit . Ce n'est rien..."

" Essayes de marcher...," Darry continua consciencieusement . Elle soupira de frustration avant de s'exécuter,ses escarpins ruinés dans une main."Aie...,elle siffla entre ses dents en trébuchant et se rattrapa au bras fort de Darry .

"C'est bien ce que je pensais...,il déclara alors . Ta cheville est certainement foulée ..." Et sans crier gare il la souleva dans ses bras . " Ah...! Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? " Sue s'exclama surprise .

"Je vais te porter jusqu'à la maison..."

"Mais non...Je...je suis sûr que je peux marcher...!"

" Je te jure,Sue...! Darry soupira d'un ton faussement exaspéré . Tu es la fille la plus têtue que j'ai jamais rencontré...!"

"Ravie d'être spéciale ! " elle s'exclama dans un petit rire et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir dans ses bras, enveloppée par la chaleur de son corps transperçant sa chemise . Darry sourit et respira dans ses cheveux,alors que son coeur se mettait à battre plus fort à nouveau,de la même manière qu'il n'avait cessé de battre de toute la soirée . Il n'aurait pût expliquer la sensation électrisante qu'il ressentait en la tenant ainsi dans ses bras . Elle était si douce,si légère et fragile,mais elle dégageait aussi une telle force,une telle joie de vivre . Il ignorait comment il ferait pour se passer d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une minute . Il portait dans ses bras le précieux trésor que le destin avait (il voulait le croire) volontairement placé sur son chemin .

" On y est...!" il s'exclama alors qu'apparaissait devant eux l'angle de la maison . Darry balaya rapidement l'allée pour voir si la Ford Mustang était garé là . " Merde...,il laissa échapper . On dirait que mes frères ne sont pas encore rentrés... ."

"Ils n'avaient pas la permission de minuit...? "Sue demanda malicieusement .

"Ha ha ...! Très drôle...! Darry répliqua . Bon...nous n'avons plus qu'à les attendre..." Agilement,il ouvrit la porte grillagée,grimpa les quelques marches de la véranda et passa la porte d'entrée . La maison était plongée dans le noir,seule de la musique,provenant certainement d'une radio que les garçons avaient oubliés,se faisait entendre .

"Ce n'est pas fermé à clef ? Sue s'étonna alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers l'interrupteur .

"Non...,Darry répondit en donnant de la lumière . C'est...c'est une longue histoire ." Il se dirigea vers le canapé et la déposa délicatement . " Voilà,Mademoiselle...! " Sue scrutait les lieux,quelque peu en désordre,avec attention .

"C'est très joli,ici...,"elle remarqua doucement .

"Oui...? Bof...On fait ce qu'on peut...,"Darry répondit en se grattant la tête et regardant autour de lui . " Quand nous recevions la visite des services sociaux,il fallait mettre un point d'honneur à ce que la maison soit impeccable... Mais...Maintenant,on c'est un peu relâché ."

" Je t'assure que c'est très bien . Sobre et tranquille... J'aime ça...! Chez Gladys,les rideaux roses et tous ces bibelots...Et ce plaid à fleur...Pouah...Je déteste...!" Darry se mit à rire à sa grimace dégoûté .

"C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué la déco un peu...spéciale...! Tu devrais lui dire..."

"Ouais...,Sue admis en penchant la tête . Mais,je ne voudrais pas la blesser...C'est une fille géniale et une amie adorable ..." Elle se pencha pour masser sa cheville douloureuse .

"Je vais cherché quelque chose pour soulager la douleur," il décida et se dirigea vers la salle de bain .

Sue le suivit du regard et soupira doucement . Il était tellement attentionné et prévenant,tellement doux et respectueux,...tellement beau et rassurant. Il était le prince charmant dont elle avait rêvé étant enfant . Promenant son regard à travers la pièce,elle l'arrêta sur le petit meuble dans l'angle du canapé où trônaient quelques photographies encadrées . Elle sourit en reconnaissant Darry adolescent,assis dans le parc à côté de deux jeunes garçons . " Ses frères sûrement",pensa-t-elle . Puis elle posa les yeux sur une autre représentant apparemment la famille Curtis au grand complet,leur sourire reflétant le parfait portrait d'une famille heureuse . Et son regard glissa vers une photographie qui semblait surplombé les autres et elle ne pût s'empêcher de s'emparer du cadre en bois ciselé pour contempler le couple de jeunes mariés qui avait posé devant l'objectif il y avait bien longtemps .

"C'est la photo de mariage de mes parents qui t'absorbe comme ça...?" elle entendit soudain . Confuse,elle leva la tête . Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de la cuisine,Darry la regardait,un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres .

" Oh...euh...,Sue fit embarrassée . Bien...Oui...Je voulais la voir de plus près..." Darry sourit et hocha doucement la tête en s'avançant munit d'un bol contenant de la glace recouvert d'un gant de toilette et d'un tube de pommade .

" Il n'y a pas de mal...," il répondit en prenant place sur la table basse en face d'elle .

" Ta mère était vraiment très belle...,"Sue remarqua en contemplant à nouveau le précieux portrait de la belle jeune femme de blanc vêtue au bras du robuste jeune homme en uniforme militaire . " Et elle semblait si jeune..."

"Elle avait dix-neuf ans...,Darry expliqua tout en faisant glisser les morceaux de glace dans le gant de toilette . " Et mon père,vingt ..."

"Tu lui ressembles tellement,Darrel ! C'est...C'est incroyable...!"

" C'est ce que tout le monde à toujours dit...! " il répondit,les yeux brillant de fierté . Sue sourit et jeta un dernier regard sur la photo . " Ils formaient un très joli couple...,"elle soupira rêveuse .

"Oh ça oui ! Darry s'exclama fièrement . C'était génial de voir comme ils s'aimaient . Je n'étais pas capable de le voir quand j'étais gosse... Mais...Ils ont été l'un pour l'autre le seul et unique amour de toute leur vie . Je veux dire...Ils n'étaient que des gosses quand ils se sont mariés,même si l'époque les avait forcé à grandir vite,et pourtant pas une fois je me souviens les avoir vu autrement que incroyablement lié l'un à l'autre . Même à la fin..." Il se tût et baissa rapidement les yeux . Le douloureux souvenir de la disparition de ces deux êtres qu'il chérissait tant venait soudain de refaire surface,et il eut tout à coup besoin de prendre quelque secondes pour le laisser passer .

Les larmes qu'il avait refoulées brillaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les leva vers Sue pour constater qu'elle le regardait, douloureusement concernée . " C'est beau de voir à quel point tu les admire",dit-elle d'une voix très douce. Il lui sourit afin de se ressaisir complètement et souffla : " Ils me manquent tellement encore... ." Sue lui prit doucement la main ."J'aurais aimé les connaître..."

" Je suis sûr qu'ils t'auraient aimé...," Darry affirma en caressant sa main .Se sentant rougir,elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la précieuse photographie avant de la remettre en place . Par cette phrase,Darry lui prouvait qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple aventure pour lui et cela la rendait heureuse .

"Je peux...? il demanda en désignant sa cheville nue et légèrement enflée tout en dévissant le tube de pommade . Elle acquiesça doucement,frissonnant lorsqu'il saisit délicatement son pied,provoquant un léger soulèvement de sa robe qui découvrit son genou . " Cela risque d'être un peu froid," Darry dit le souffle court,tentant de cacher combien il se sentait troublé de sentir le contact de sa peau si douce sous ses doigts électrisés,puis se mit à masser doucement la cheville . Sentant son coeur s'emballer,Sue regarda furtivement autour d'elle en quête d'un quelconque sujet de conversation . La radio qui jouait en fond venait de débuter _Warm and Tender Love_ de Percy Sledge . Tournant la tête,elle croisa le regard involontairement brûlant de Darry posé sur elle et détourna les yeux vers le petit meuble à photos . "Oh...!" elle fit en s'emparant d'une photographie le représentant en fier footballer de Will Rogers,un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres et un ballon de football entre les mains . " Tu devais avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds,dis-moi..." Darry jeta un oeil vers la photo et se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête .

"Quoi...?" Sue demanda,intriguée .

"Non rien...,il répondit en s'éclaircissant la gorge. C'est juste que...je pensais à combien j'étais stressé de ce premier rendez-vous avec toi...alors que ce gamin pensait que toutes les filles pouvaient se jeter dans ses bras..."

"Je suis ravie de l'homme qu'il est devenu",elle sourit en plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens . Darry soupira et se pencha vers elle ne pouvant résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et sa main qui tenait toujours sa cheville glissa le long de sa peau soyeuse qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de caresser . Ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, Sue se pencha vers lui,réalisant que sa main s'était arrêté au dessus de son genoux tandis qu'il frôlait ses lèvres . Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise et le tira vers elle,ses doigts voyageant fougueusement de sa nuque à son dos,et Darry s'empara de son visage,sa main vaguant alors lentement jusqu'à sa cuisse,tous deux liés par un baiser passionnément intense,pris dans une atmosphère de plus en plus enflammée .

Darry se laissa glisser de la table se retrouvant accroupit devant Sue,ses mains progressant fébrilement sous sa robe et sur ses hanches alors qu'elle se laissa aller sur ses genoux . Ses bras agrippés autour de son cou,elle laissa glisser ses mains sur son torse,ses doigts exaltés rampant par le col de sa chemise pour rencontrer sa peau flamboyante .

"Oh...Darrel...!" elle gémit dans un souffle . "Emmènes-moi..." . Darry s'arrêta et passa lentement sa main sur son visage,aspiré par son sourire . " Tu es sûr...?" il demanda dans un souffle et elle hocha la tête . " Oui...Emmènes-moi...",elle répéta suavement . Darry sentit un immense sourire venir à ses lèvres et il l'embrassa ardemment déviant jusqu'à son cou à l'odeur enivrante,puis il passa un bras sous elle et l'autre autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle nouait les siens autour de son cou,et il se leva lestement,gardant ses yeux immergés dans les siens et l'emporta dans ses bras . En quelques pas ,il gagna la porte de sa chambre qu'il poussa d'un coup d'épaule,l'ouvrant dans un grincement . Sue jeta un oeil à la pièce plongé dans une presque totale obscurité et se tourna vers lui,son visage illuminé du sourire malicieux qui le faisait fondre et qu'il lui rendit avant de l'embrasser éperdument tout en passant la porte qu'il referma rapidement d'un coup de pied ... .

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux,Darry se demanda d'abord si cette nuit magique n'avait été qu'un rêve . Il soupira d'aise et se tourna vers la place encore chaude dans le lit à côté de lui qu'il caressa lentement puis il s'empara de l'oreiller qu'il porta à son visage et respira longuement la douce odeur florale de la chevelure de Sue qui y était imprégné,et il sourit en repensant non seulement à la nuit merveilleuse qu'ils venaient de passer dans les bras l'un de l'autre,mais aussi à cette soirée . Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et pourtant...tout avait été si parfait .

Il lui sembla ne jamais s'être sentit aussi parfaitement comblé . Aussi parfaitement bien . Il soupira à nouveau et chercha machinalement son réveil,sa montre ayant apparemment disparut dans " le feu de l'action ",mais impossible de le dénicher non plus . Sa chambre toute entière semblait avoir été témoin du tourbillon de sa nuit d'amour avec Sue . Il regarda par la fenêtre,il faisait encore nuit . Un bruit métallique d'ustensiles de cuisine s'entrechoquant le poussa à se lever . Il s'assit sur le lit et attrapa son jean qui traînait sur le plancher et l'enfila rapidement . En faisant son chemin à travers le couloir,il remarqua une agréable odeur de cuisson et de café tout juste préparé. Il passa par le salon où la radio jouait toujours et s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine comme stoppé par une vision céleste . Affairée derrière les fourneaux,Sue chantonnait et dansait sur l'air diffusé par la radio _How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)_ de Marvin Gaye,ses pieds nus et vêtue d'une chemise bleue pâle de Darry qu'elle avait certainement attrapé au hasard avant de se lever . Darry s'appuya une minute contre le cadre de la porte et passa ses pouces dans les poches de son jean pour regarder sa petite fée se trémousser en boitillant légèrement à travers la cuisine et sentit un petit sourire venir à ses lèvres . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser combien les paroles de la chanson pouvaient à cet instant définir exactement ce qu'il ressentait . Et comme c'était bon de l'aimer comme il l'aimait .

" Ta cheville n'était pas censé se reposer ?" il demanda un sourire en coin interrompant sa petite chorégraphie . Surprise,Sue s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire embarrassé d'avoir été surprise dans cette petite danse ridicule.

" Bien...si... Mais...Mr Curtis..., on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait eut beaucoup l'occasion cette nuit...! "elle rétorqua en croisant les bras ,une spatule de bois dans sa main droite . " A moins de considérer qu'être active soit une sorte de rééducation...! " Darry secoua la tête en souriant mais les mots lui manquèrent . Il lui semblait avoir le souffle coupé alors qu'il ne pouvait la quitté des yeux . Plantée au milieu de la cuisine,dans sa chemise beaucoup trop large pour elle qui lui tombait au dessus des genoux et boutonnée à la hâte,sa chevelure décoiffée rassemblée en un chignon désordonné, son regard espiègle et lumineux posé sur lui,elle était rayonnante de naturel,de la façon dont il souhaitait plus que tout la trouver,chaque matin de sa vie .

"Darrel...!" la voix douce de Sue le tira de ses pensées .

"Huh huh...!" il fit d'un air rêveur .

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça...?" Il soupira un sourire et s'avança lentement vers elle .

"Toi...," il répondit simplement .

"Oh...,Sue fit en tentant de redresser les quelques boucles ondulées flottant de part et d'autre de son visage . Je dois être affreuse,hein...?" Darry se mit à rire,il attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui et caressa tendrement son minois joliment échevelé . " Oh non...! il souffla . Non...Tu es belle...Tu es merveilleuse..." Et il soutînt son menton pour l'embrasser .

"Merci...,elle sourit doucement . Tu n'est pas mal non plus,tu sais..." . Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha à son cou pour lui rendre un tendre baiser . " Bonjour,toi..." elle murmura doucement .

" "Jour"...? Darry répéta en jetant un oeil par la fenêtre . Ce n'est même pas l'aube...! Peut-être qu'on aurait pût...rester un moment au lit...?" il suggéra avec un sourire entendu en tentant de l'embrasser dans le cou .

" Hum...Oui...,cela aurait pu s'envisager...,elle répondit en riant mais le repoussa doucement . Mais quand je me suis réveillé mon estomac m'a rappelé que nous étions censé sortir dîner hier soir...! "

" Oui...,Darry acquiesça en glissant doucement ses mains le long de ses hanches . C'est vraie que la soirée a pris...une tournure plutôt inattendue... " Elle hocha la tête en tentant de retenir son sourire ravi et se tourna vers la poele fumante derrière elle . Contraint de freiner ses ardeurs,Darry gémit impatiemment et se pencha au dessus de son épaule . " Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare de bon...? " il demanda en essayant de tremper un doigt dans la poele qu'elle retira de la cuisinière .

" Oeufs brouillés au bacon...! elle annonça . Une de mes spécialités ! Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de tout,tu veux...!"

" Des oeufs au bacon...! Je pensais plutôt à un steak avec des pomme de terres saut...!"

"Il doit être cinq heure du matin,Darrel...!" Sue s'exclama en riant .

"Hum...Ouais...Mais comme tu l'a dit,la nuit a été largement active,non...?" il répondit d'un ton dégagé . Sue leva vers lui des yeux rieurs . " Ceci pourra largement te contenter...!"elle assura sur le même ton avant d'ajouter subtilement . " Au moins...pour les heures à venir...!" Darry ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait et alla se servir une tasse de café alors qu'elle s'emparait du plateau amoureusement préparé et garnis d'un appétissant petit déjeuner,et commença à le porter vers le salon . " Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un coup de main...? il demanda perplexe en la regardant avancer en clopinant légèrement . " Pas question...! elle répondit d'un air butée. Je peux me débrouiller...!" Puis elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et la table du salon . " Aïe...!"elle laissa échapper en grimaçant .

"Alors,hein...! " Darry s'exclama en attrapant le plateau de justesse et le fit glisser sur la table tout en lui prenant doucement le bras pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre . "Je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais têtue...?"

"Je crois,oui..." elle admit avec une petite moue ennuyée .

"Ouais...! Têtue comme une mule...!" il affirma sérieusement en s'installant sur une chaise et la regarda remettre de l'ordre dans le plateau où le pain grillé baignait légèrement dans le jus de fruit renversé.

"Oh non...! elle soupira déçut en s'emparant d'une tranche de pain détrempé . Regarde-moi ce gâchis...!"

"C'est bon...,il tenta de la rassurer . Tes oeufs sont encore très bien..." .

"Hum...Oui...,elle admit d'une petite voix en vérifiant le contenu des assiettes . Mais...Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour notre premier petit déjeuner ensemble...Tu comprends...? "

"Cela compte tellement pour toi...? " Darry demanda en tentant de prendre un aperçut de sa mine désappointée .

"Bien...oui...C'est important,non...? En tout cas ça l'est pour moi..." Et en silence,elle continua à essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être de son plateau .

" Hey...! Darry fit doucement après l'avoir observé un moment . Viens par là...!" Et, un sourire au coin des lèvres, il tira d'un petit coup sec sur sa main et l'attira vers lui,la faisant basculer assise sur ses genoux et entoura tendrement sa taille de ses bras musclés,ayant un instant l'impression de serrer contre lui une délicate poupée .

" Tu peux me croire,il murmura avec un regard plein d'amour. Tout est déjà parfait comme ça...Ma très jolie petite tête de mule..." il ajouta dans un grand sourire en caressant lentement sa chevelure décoiffée .

"Tu le penses vraiment...? Je veux dire...J'ai l'impression d'avoir accumulé les catastrophes...le plateau,ma cheville,les chaussures de Gladys...Oh non...J'avais oublié ça...!Comment je vais lui dire... "

"Hey...! Darry la stoppa en plaçant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres . Ne t'en fait pas pour ça...Tu lui diras que j'en prend toute la responsabilité...! " Et remarquant son froncement de sourcils interrogateur,il s'expliqua . "Ben...oui . Si j'avais accepté de prendre la Ford Mustang comme Pony me l'avait proposé...Nous ne serions pas tombé en panne...Et tu n'aurais pas esquinté les chaussures,ni ta cheville..."

"Oui,sûrement..." Sue poursuivit en soupirant,ses yeux émeraudes brillants à nouveau de leur étincelle malicieuse . "...Et nous serions gentiment rentré chacun de notre côté..." elle ajouta très sagement avant que son sourire mutin vienne envahir son visage . " Je ne regrette pas que notre soirée ai été tellement pleine d'imprévue...",elle reprit en passant ses bras autour de son cou et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. " C'est ce qui l'a rendue magique...! Si tout était à refaire,je voudrais que tout se passe exactement de la même façon..."

"Même pour les chaussures de Gladys...? Darry ne pût s'empêcher de la taquiner . Pourquoi as-tu insister pour les porter de toute façon...? Toi même tu disais ne pas les supporter...?"

"Oh...,Sue fit en baissant doucement la tête se sentant rougir . Je suppose que...Je voulais être vraiment à mon avantage..." Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la paire d'escarpins ruiné qui traînait près du canapé depuis la veille. "Pfff...Cela en valait bien la peine...!". En redressant la tête elle remarqua le sourire amusé et le rire que Darry avait du mal à contenir .

" Quoi...?" elle s'exclama alors .

"Oh rien...Mais...Oh Sue...!" il soupira en la serrant plus fort . " Je te jure...Même avec...cette affreuse chose beaucoup trop large pour toi sur le dos...",il sourit en saisissant entre ses doigts un pan de tissu de sa chemise. "Avec ta cheville blessé...et...tes cheveux partout dans ta figure..." il ajouta en brossant amoureusement les quelques mèches ondulées échappées de son chignon . " Tu seras toujours à ton avantage pour moi...La plus belle petite fée ébouriffée que j'ai jamais vu...Quand tu dansais tout à l'heure dans la cuisine...comme un bel oiseau...Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de plus beau de toute ma vie..." Son regard brillait si intensément en prononçant ses derniers mots qu'il sembla à Sue percevoir la moindre once de son amour pour elle .

Un petit soupire tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes,gagné par le bonheur émue de se sentir aimer si intensément et sincèrement par cet homme merveilleux .

" Merci...,"elle dit,sa voix compressé d'émotion . Elle ne pouvait décrire la sensation si douce et envoûtante qu'elle pouvait ressentir en étant simplement blottit,comme ça,dans ses bras et espérait qu'il pouvait lui aussi ressentir de la même façon tout l'amour que son coeur,que son être tout entier était prêt à lui donner. Elle l'aimait . Et même s'ils semblaient ne pas avoir besoin de mots pour se comprendre,même si leurs deux coeurs battant à l'unisson lui prouvaient qu'il le savait déjà,elle devait le lui dire .

Gardant un bras suspendu à son cou,elle passa lentement sa main sur son visage où était peinte la joie et fierté de la tenir dans ses bras,et murmura : " Je t'aime,Darrel... . Si tu savais...Je t'aime si fort..." Un fier sourire aux lèvres,Darry saisit délicatement son menton pour déposer sur ses lèvres puis son cou de tendres et langoureux baisers et la serra encore un peu plus fort en soupirant de plaisir lorsqu'elle noua à nouveau très fort ses bras autour de son cou et ajouta malicieusement à son oreille en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts .

" Et moi,je me fiche bien de savoir que mon amoureux m'emmènes dîner avec la voiture de son petit frère...!"

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..., " Darry répondit d'un air bougon qui la fit rire doucement tandis qu'elle se reculait un peu inclinant la tête sur le côté et demanda d'un ton espiègle : "Tu es sûre...?" Il lui lança un regard se voulant agacé mais ne pût s'empêcher de rire et glissa une main sous son genoux lui donnant un léger resserrement .

" Oh Dieu...! C'est fou ce que je vous aime,Miss Dobbins...!" il s'exclama en caressant doucement sa cuisse nue .

La joie et le désir passèrent dans les yeux de Sue lorsqu'elle tira son visage vers le sien et sourit .

"Embrasse-moi...,elle dit en effleurant ses lèvres .

" Avec plaisir...", Darry sourit et s'exécuta en glissant sa main sous sa cuisse pour la maintenir serrer contre lui alors qu'elle se suspendait à son coup .

Les premières lueurs de l'aube embrasaient l'horizon lorsque Ponyboy coupa le moteur de la Ford Mustang qui s'arrêta dans l'allée . Un petit sourire vînt à ses lèvres alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des couleurs dorées que venait de prendre le ciel . Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de ce spectacle qui avait plus que tout le don de l'apaiser . Et il se sentait comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pût y assister,à la fois trop pris et épuisé par ses études,il était rare qu'il puisse être debout à cette heure matinale pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle . Finalement,bien qu'il avait pensé que Soda et Two Bits avaient eut tort de vouloir aller aussi loin dans l'arrière pays,il était content qu'ils l'aient fait . Déjà,le ciel s'éclaircissait de bleu très pâle à l'Est éteignant peu à peu les reflets ardent . Pony jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre,presque cinq heures trente... . Il était temps de rentrer .

Il décida de jeter un dernier regard vers le somptueux tableau de l'aurore prenant possession du ciel,quand un puissant ronflement juste à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête . Coincé entre lui et Soda,Two Bits était profondément endormit,cuvant son vin,une expression béate sur le visage. Pony ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi . Il avait l'impression que même si ses frères et lui,et encore plus Steve,progressaient dans leur vie d'adulte,Two Bits Matthews,lui,serait toujours le même . Il se pencha sur le côté pour atteindre l'épaule de Soda,endormi contre portière du passager . "Hey...! il dit en le secouant doucement . Hey,Soda...! Soda...!" Soda remua lourdement et ouvrit les yeux,se demandant clairement où il était avant de reprendre ses esprits .

" Hum...Qu'elle heure il est ...?" il demanda d'une voix pâteuse .

" Cinq heures et demie...! "

" Cinq heures et demie...,Soda répéta incrédule. Whoua...! C'était une sacrée virée...! "

"Tu peux le dire...! " Pony sourit en lui désignant d'un signe de tête Two Bits,affalé contre son épaule .

" Et ouais...! Soda s'exclama à mi-voix . On ne le changera pas...! "

" Tu crois qu'on le ramène...? "

" Attends...Laisse-moi sortir de là...! il dit en ouvrant la portière pour s'extirper de la voiture et inspirer un peu d'air frais . " Non,bailla-t-il alors en s'étirant . Il vaut mieux le mettre sur le canapé...Je ne suis pas sûre que sa mère veuille le récupérer dans cet état...Hey...!" il fit soudain en balayant la rue du regard .

" Quoi...?" Pony demanda en sortant à son tour .

" Le pick-up n'est pas là...! Soda remarqua,un sourire espiègle envahissant complètement son visage . Notre vieux sage se serait finalement laisser tenter...! "

" N'en sois pas si sûre...! Pony répondit en riant . Il me semble avoir aperçut le pick-up garé à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici... . Il a dût tomber en panne et revenir à pied... . "

" Tu crois...?" Soda fit,son enthousiasme soudain refroidit .

"Ouais...! Pony acquiesça en riant . J'espère que ça n'a pas gâché sa soirée...Sinon,je n'aimerais pas être à ta place...!" Soda balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main .

" C'est bon...Je ne m'inquiète pas...!" il fit d'un ton dégagé ."Après tout,c'est lui qui a refusé que tu lui prête "Beauty", non...? " il déclara en tapotant le capot de la Ford Mustang .

"Ouais...,Pony admit en se grattant l'arrière du crane. Mais,c'est dommage pour lui...C'est vrai...,il avait vraiment l'air mordu...! Comme je ne l'avais jamais vu avant...!"

"Ah...,ça c'est sûre...!" Soda s'esclaffa en se remémorant combien leur frère aîné avait été nerveux et distrait durant toute la semaine. "On verra bien...Ne t'en fais pas pour lui,va...!" il dit avec confiance et jeta un oeil dans la voiture où Two Bits ronflait toujours aussi profondément et ouvrit la potière du passager .

"Allez,aide-moi plutôt à sortir ce truc de là...!" Pony se mit à rire de sa façon de nommer leur ami,et se glissa dans la voiture afin de pousser Two Bits à l'extérieur .

Soda passa le bras droit de son ami autour de ses épaules et fit de son mieux pour le soutenir . " Et ben...! Il pèse son poids,dit donc...! Hey,Pony...! Attends...!" il cria à son frère,qui gravissait déjà les marches du porche . " Aide-moi à le traîner à l'intérieur...!" Stoppé net,Pony sourit en le voyant se débattre pour garder l'équilibre et se dépêcha de lui porter secours .

" Tu sais que tu as de la chance,mec...! Soda souffla alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier. J'en connais beaucoup qui t'auraient laissé cuver sur place... . "

"Ouais,Two Bits...! Pony renchérit en passant la première marche . Tu pourrais faire un effort pour nous aider...!" Il n'obtenu pour toute réponse qu'un grognement sourd mais les deux frères échangèrent un sourire quand Two Bits se mit finalement à avancer mollement ses pieds .

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée,Pony s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille au son de la radio jouant à l'intérieur .

" Tu avais laissé la radio allumé...? Pony demanda intrigué .

"Possible...," Soda répondit en haussant une épaule . "Pourquoi...?"

" Darry l'aurait sûrement éteinte s'il était rentré,non?"

"Sûrement oui...," Soda répondit nonchalamment en rehaussant le bras de Two Bits sur ses épaules . " Hey...! il ajouta alors en souriant . A moins qu'il ne soit pas rentré finalement...! Ce n'était peut-être pas le pick-up que tu as vu... "

Pony secoua la tête et sourit d'un air incrédule . " Tu rigoles ou quoi...? Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille...! " il certifia avant de pousser la porte... .

Baignée des lueurs orangée de l'aube,la pièce résonnait au son de _Stay_ de Maurice Williams et The Zodiacs . Darry et Sue s'étaient laissé emporter par la musique ou par le plaisir de profiter simplement l'un de l'autre,peu leur importait . De sa chaise,Darry ondulait son torse nu au rythme de la chanson,ses mains positionnées avec fermeté et douceur sur les hanches de Sue qui se trémoussait sur ses genoux,ses bras enlacés autour de son cou . Il penchait sensuellement son corps vers le sol,caressant son visage contre son nombril presque découvert et embrassait sa peau soyeuse avant de la redresser doucement, leur lèvres se rencontrant alors avec ardeur . On aurait pût les imaginer sur une piste de danse,intensément plonger dans les yeux l'un de l'autre,emporté par la sensation folle d'être seul au monde, juste inspiré l'un par l'autre . Tellement inspiré l'un par l'autre qu'ils en auraient oublié tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux,le jour qui se levait,le petit déjeuné refroidit de Sue et...les trois garçons qui venaient de se glisser par la porte et avaient été instantanément stoppé dans leur élan,immobilisés par la vue plus qu'embarrassante de leur frère aîné (pour deux d'entre eux,et tout comme pour le troisième),et la très jolie fille qu'il tenait sur ses genoux dans une position pour le moins explicite,tous deux à moitié vêtus et engagés dans ce qui promettait d'être certainement bientôt plus qu'une danse .

Inutile maintenant pour Soda et Pony,qui échangèrent le même regard gêné par dessus la tête à demie tombante de Two Bits,de faire des suppositions sur comment leur frère avait terminé sa soirée . La réponse était plus qu'évidente . Constatant le vif embarras sur le visage de son jeune frère,Soda,bien qu'il aurait voulu disparaître au plus vite à travers les lattes du plancher,se mit à réfléchir à toute allure afin de signaler leur présence tout en cachant qu'ils étaient entré depuis suffisamment de temps pour que son frère aîné et sa jolie partenaire aient à gérer l'embarras d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation . Vivement,il balança son bras en arrière et saisit la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit et claqua brusquement .

" Voilà ! On est a la maison...! " il s'exclama d'un air aussi dégagé qu'il pouvait .

D'un même élan,Darry et Sue sursautèrent et tournèrent mécaniquement la tête pour découvrir les trois visages ébahis . Darry sentit la chaleur envahir son visage alors que Sue dénouait rapidement ses bras de son cou et qu'il la faisait glisser prudemment de ses genoux .

"Oh...Hey...Euh...,il balbutia en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et marchant rapidement vers la radio pour baisser le volume et certainement dissimulé son embarras . Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là...? "

Soda se retînt avec peine de rire tant la situation lui semblait impayable . " Ben...,il répondit naturellement . J'habite ici ! Je crois...Et Pony encore à moitié...Et euh... c'est le refuge du clown,là...! Quand il est trop saoul pour rentrer chez sa mère...Pas vrai,Two Bits...? " il fit en lui donnant une tape dans les côtes .

" Ouaiiis...," Two Bits répondit d'une voix traînante .

" Non...,Darry se reprit en se frottant la nuque. Je veux dire...euh...Vous êtes déjà là...? " Soda et Pony échangèrent un regard amusé . Il était près de six heures du matin,et Dieu sait combien la colère de leur frère aurait été monstre s'ils s'étaient avisés de rentrer à cette heure quelques années plus tôt .

" Déjà là...? Pony répéta avec un sourire incrédule . A six heures du matin...? "

" Six heures...!" Darry s'exclama alors en posant ses mains sur ses hanches . "Non mais ça ne va pas...! Pourquoi rentrer-vous aussi tard...? !" Soda et Pony se concertèrent avec le même rire étouffé . Leur frère avait beau tenter de prendre son éternel air autoritaire,cette fois il n'était vraiment pas crédible du tout .

"C'est que...,Soda dit le plus innocemment du monde incapable de retenir son sourire espiègle . On ne voulait pas te déranger... ." Darry se mordit la joue et inclina légèrement la tête en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux . Son regard croisa celui de Sue .

De là où elle était restée,une main,appuyée maladroitement sur le dossier de la chaise pour soulager sa cheville douloureuse,et l'autre refermant la bas déboutonnée de sa large chemise sous laquelle elle ne portait qu'une culotte,ses lèvres légèrement pincer pour s'empêcher de sourire,Sue observait avec amusement l'homme de sa vie interagir avec ses jeunes frères comme si leurs rôles étaient inversés,et s'empêtrer dans la situation tel un gamin pris sur le fait . Son regard déconcerté,quand elle le croisa,était si adorable qu'il lui donna envie de sauter vers lui pour l'embrasser . Avec un très léger mouvement de tête,elle joua de ses malicieux yeux émeraudes pour lui faire un signe qu'il comprit immédiatement .

" Ok...," il fit en s'éclaircissant la gorge d'un air maladroit posant une main derrière sa nuque . " Sue,je te présente mes frères,Sodapop et Ponyboy..." Pony adressa à la jeune femme un discret signe de tête tandis que Soda usa de son sourire charmeur . " Et euh...,au milieu,Darry ajouta,c'est Two Bits...euh...Keith Matthews...,un de nos amis... Les gars...,je vous présente...Sue..." il termina en la regardant amoureusement .

" Salut...!"elle fit timidement,se sentant rougir . Cela était loin des conditions idéales pour faire les présentations, mais bon...puisqu'il en était ainsi... . " J'ai...euh...beaucoup entendu parler de vous...!"

" Et bien...enchanté ! Soda répondit avec un franc sourire . Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous aussi...!"

"Vraiment...?" Sue s'étonna malgré elle en lançant un regard amusé vers Darry .

" Ouais...! Soda assura en jetant un oeil vers Pony . Enfin...nous en avons pas eut besoin...Darry a été tellement nerveux toute la semaine...On s'est dit qu'il devait avoir une très agréable raison...! " Sue baissa les yeux à ses derniers mots,se sentant rougir davantage . " A ce que je vois,il ajouta de son éternel sourire charmeur,on ne s'était pas trompé..." Et il donna à Darry un clin d'oeil significatif .

" Tiens...! Darry fit en lui lançant les clefs du pick-up qu'il attrapa au vol . Tu vas avoir du boulot,je crois...! "

"Okay ! Okay...!" Soda s'exclama en riant face à la mine contrarié de son frère . "J'y vais...Il est quelques pâté de maison,c'est ça...?" Darry acquiesça se demandant vaguement comment il pouvait savoir ça .

"Bon...Au plaisir de vous revoir,Miss...!" il déclara très courtoisement avec un petit salut pour Sue et se déchargea du poids de Two Bits sur Pony . " Hey...Dare !" il ajouta,ses yeux plus rieurs que jamais . " J'appellerai avant de rentrer ! Juste au cas ou...tu aurais encore besoin de temps pour..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase,déjà Darry l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa sur le porche . " Dehors... !" il dit en prenant l'air furieux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Soda dévala les marches en éclatant de rire et fit quelques pas à reculons en hochant la tête,levant le pouce en l'air avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment .

Darry inspira profondément puis se souvînt de son autre frère toujours dans la salon . En poussant la porte,il mit fin au silence maladroit installé entre Sue et Ponyboy qui par ailleurs luttait pour soutenir Two Bits dont le poids reposait sur ses seules épaules .

" Bien ! Pony fit en croisant le regard embarrassé de Darry alors qu'il s'emparait du bras ballant de Two Bits . Je...Euh...Je crois que je vais le ramener chez lui finalement..." il déclara en faisant demie-tour vers la porte .

"Ouais...!" Darry acquiesça rapidement en le guidant vers l'extérieur,ne manquant pas le petit sourire amusé de son frère .

"Et...j'irai prendre le petit déjeuner au _StEvie's ..._ "

"Très bien...! Fais ça...!" Pony sourit gentiment en observant la confusion clairement affiché sur le visage de son grand frère .

"Content d'avoir fait votre connaissance...," il dit en se tournant vers Sue qui le salua d'un petit signe de main, et passa la porte que Darry tenait ouverte pour lui,traînant Two Bits avec lui . " Tu vois...,il lui glissa discrètement en souriant . Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux..." Darry baissa la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez,quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas finit d'entendre ses frères le charrier à ce sujet .

Pony empruntait les marches avec Two Bits quand ce dernier déclara subitement d'une voix pâteuse :" Hey,Pony..., je crois que je vais mettre un frein sur la bouteille... ."

"Quoi...?"

"Ouais...Ou même carrément arrêter de boire...J'ai eut une vision complètement...bizarre...de Darry...qui dansait assis dans votre salon...une jolie petit chose sur ses genoux...Et c'était...plutôt chaud...Vraiment...il faut que j'arrête de boire...! " Pony ne pût s'empêcher de rire et tourna rapidement la tête vers Darry dont le regard furieux et un soupçon embarrassé lui firent doubler le pas . " Aller...! On y va ...! " il fit en poussant Two Bits,toujours à ressasser ce qu'il pensait être une vision,par la portière du passager,prit rapidement place derrière le volant et démarra au quart de tour .

"Et bien...! Les matins sont-ils toujours aussi...mouvementés chez vous,Mr Curtis...?"

La tête piteusement posée contre la porte qu'il avait vivement refermé et verrouiller un peu tard,Darry sentit un petit sourire se répandre sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la voix chantante de Sue,et il tourna la tête pour la voir avancer vers lui à pas feutrés . Le temps d'une seconde,ses yeux croisèrent son regard rieur et il se tourna complètement vers elle alors qu'ils échangeaient le même éclat de rire . "Non! il répondit ludique . Pas comme ça...! Cela t'étais spécialement réservé !"

"Oh...! Sue fit sur le même ton . Alors j'espérerai quelque chose de moins...spéciale,la prochaine fois...!" elle déclara en pouffant . Darry lui sourit tendrement,s'avança de quelques pas et lui prit doucement la main .

" Je suis navré,dit-il . J'aurais dût verrouiller la porte ..."

" Pourquoi...? " elle demanda innocemment saisissant un pan de sa chemise que seulement deux boutons tenaient fermé au niveau de sa poitrine et ajouta dans un sourire malicieux auquel Darry ne pouvait résister. "Nous étions présentables,non...?"

" Oh oui..., il acquiesça,passant son index le long de sa joue. On ne pouvait pas être plus présentable...! "

"Exact...! " elle rit en se blottissant dans ses bras et soupira lorsqu'il lui caressa doucement le dos . "Mon Dieu...! Je crois vraiment qu'on a un don pour ça ...!" elle s'exclama en frottant sa joue contre son torse nu .

"Pour quoi...?"

"Nous retrouver dans des situations embarrassante...!"

"Oh ouais...! Darry s'esclaffa en hochant la tête . Là je crois...qu'on a atteint les sommets...!"

"Et encore..! elle glissa son menton sur sa peau pour lever les yeux vers lui . Nous n'avons pas a nous plaindre...! J'ai cru que tu allais détacher les derniers boutons...! " Un petit sourire en coin,il se pencha doucement dans son cou et murmura : " En fait...J'étais sur le point de le faire...! " Il redressa la tête rencontrant ses beaux yeux émeraudes écarquillés et la couleur doucement empourpré peinte sur son visage . " Oh..." elle fit simplement imaginant combien la situation aurais pût être bien plus embarrassante pour elle . Darry se mit à rire doucement et embrassa l'arête de son nez .

"Quoi...? " elle demanda dans un sourire intrigué .

" Tu es vraiment incroyable,tu sais ça...? il répondit tout en posant sa main sous son menton . A ta place beaucoup de filles seraient rentrées dans une colère folle...! "

"Ah oui...? elle s'étonna . Parce que c'est arrivé souvent...,Mr le grand séducteur...?"

"Et bien...,Darry fit faisant volontairement traîner sa réponse . Pas comme ça mais..." Il surprit son regard soucieux et acheva : "Non...,vraiment pas si souvent que ça . Et pas de cette façon...,pas de la façon dont je peux me sentir quand je suis avec toi..." Les yeux brillants de bonheur,Sue se rehaussa sur la pointe de son pied valide pour lui donner un tendre baiser et se sentit tendrement enlacés par ses bras musclés et si rassurant alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui .

" Hum...,il soupira dans ses cheveux . N'empêche...,j'aurais préféré que tu rencontre mes frères dans d'autres conditions..."

"Ils vont s'en remettre...,"Sue assura gentiment .

"Oh ça c'est sûre...ils s'en sont déjà remis...! C'est pour moi que je m'inquiète . Je n'ai pas finit d'en entendre parler,crois-moi ...!"

" On voit que vous vous adorez tous les trois... . " Darry sourit à ses mots et la serra plus fort . Comme il était chanceux qu'elle soit entré dans sa vie .

"Combien de temps crois-tu que nous avons devant nous...? " elle demanda soudain .

" Oh...Au moins jusqu'à midi,je pense,Darry répondit machinalement . Plusieurs heures en tout cas...Pourquoi ?"

Il baissa alors les yeux et découvrit son regard malicieux dansant vers lui et son sourire espiègle .Ce sourire qu'il se promit silencieusement de tout faire pour ne jamais le voir disparaître de ce doux visage .

" Peut-être que... nous pourrions reprendre là où nous en étions,"elle proposa d'un air dégagé .

En guise de réponse Darry éclata de rire et la souleva à bout de bras . Et,alors qu'il perdait ses yeux dans les siens et faisait un tour sur lui-même,il se mit à imaginer l'avenir,et dans chacune de ses pensées se trouvait ce petit bout de femme exceptionnelle,si merveilleusement spéciale,si belle,douce et forte,si pleine de cette incomparable joie de vivre qui l'animait à chaque instant . Sa merveilleuse petite fée bleue,plus lumineuse qu'un rayon de soleil, qui retrouvait sa joie de petite fille en écoutant une chanson de Bob Dylan .

Il l'abaissa doucement face à lui tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes nues autour de sa taille,ses bras autour de son cou et entrelaçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux . D'un même sourire complice,ils scellèrent passionnément leur lèvres et,très doucement,il baissa leurs deux corps enlacer vers le plancher du salon .

Les rayons du soleil matinale filtrant par les stores des fenêtres ,éclairaient à présent la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse orangée,mais pour Darry elle ne pourrait jamais être plus brillante que celle que Sue avait animé dans son coeur .


End file.
